So heiss
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Jack kommt wieder mal nach Port Royal, wo man sich üble Gerüchte über ihn erzählt. Ein feindlicher Pirat schießt ihn an und lässt ihn direkt in die Arme von Norrington laufen. Slash. JackNorrington Kapitel 12
1. Wieder vereint

Copyright: Alle Charaktere gehören Walt Disney, bis auf ein paar wenige, aber die werdet ihr schon entdecken. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibefehler hafte ich nicht!

Danke an: Mich! (wie immer), meine Tastatur, meine Plotbunnys, dem Wochenende das mir die Zeit dazu gab endlich mit der Story anzufangen, meinen Deutschlehrern, meiner Musik und Jack trifft in Port Royal auf einen Piraten der noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hat. Nebenbei erzählt man sich über Jack die wildesten Gerüchte und Jack erkennt nach kurzer Zeit das alles der Wahrheit entspricht.

Warnung: Dies wird eine Slash Story, wem das nicht passt, der sollte keine Zeit damit verschwenden bösartige Reviews zu schreiben. Das Pairing ist: Norrington und Jack

* * *

So heiß

Kapitel 1 - Wieder vereint

Jack staunte ganz schön als sein Schiff sich dem Hafen von Port Royal näherte, anscheinend fand hier wohl eine Schlacht statt.

Eigentlich wollte er hier doch nur ein wenig Proviant besorgen und dann sofort wieder verschwinden, er hatte nicht einmal vorgehabt sich mit dem Commodore anzulegen, aber auch nur weil er in letzter Zeit äußerst schlechte Laune hatte.

Aber wie so oft machte ihm das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung, es waren schon Piraten anwesend, und zwar welche die nicht zu Jacks Mannschaft gehörten. Piraten die den Hafen von Port Royal überfallen hatten und sich einen Kampf mit der Royal Navy lieferten.

Jack seufzte als er das fremde Piratenschiff identifizierte, er hatte nicht erwartet gerade diese Piraten so schnell wieder zu sehen und schon gar nicht in Port Royal, sie hielten sich doch sonst immer von dort fern.

Erst kürzlich hatte Jack eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit deren Captain Bill gehabt. Jack hatte, sehr untypisch für sich, ziemlich ungehalten reagiert, was wohl an der Menge Alkohol gelegen hatte die er schon intus hatte.

Bill war schon immer schlecht auf Jack zu sprechen gewesen, da er die Pearl als größten Konkurrenten ansah. Die Tatsache das es Jack völlig Schnuppe war, wer die meisten Häfen und Handelsschiffe plünderte, ließ er dabei ungeachtet.

Als Jack ihn dann nach einer Weile ziemlich übel zugerichtet hatte, drohte Bill ihn umzubringen falls er ihm noch einmal in die Quere kam.

Da sie sich allenfalls nur einmal im Jahr über den Weg liefen, hatte er sich nicht groß darum gekümmert, doch nun musste er einsehen das es tatsächlich sehr unvorteilhaft wäre jetzt an Land zu gehen.

Dann hatte er nicht nur die Piraten sondern auch die Soldaten am Hals.

„Jack, du siehst das gleiche was ich sehe. Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Gibbs hinter ihm während er besorgt zum Hafen blickte.

Jack verzog das Gesicht, Captain zu sein hieß auch die Qual der Wahl zu haben, er musste nach Port Royal, es war nicht nur das Essen was ihn hier her geführt hatte.

„Ich gehe an Land!" sagte er entschlossen.

„Aber Jack das ist Wahnsinn, du hast die Piraten und die Royal Navy gegen dich!" protestierte Gibbs als Jack sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn gelangweilt anblickte.

„Meinst du das weiß ich nicht! Hätte ich vorher gewusst das diese Hunde sich hier rum treiben, wäre ich ganz sicher nicht hier her gekommen. Aber jetzt haben sie die Pearl sicherlich schon gesehen. Glaub mir, ich sterbe lieber im Kampf, als die Pearl in Verruf zu bringen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in seiner Kajüte und ließ Gibbs unbeachtet stehen. Gibbs schüttelte zwar noch immer den Kopf doch er würde nicht weiter wiedersprechen. Seufzend nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, er konnte eine so große Liebe zu diesem Schiff nicht verstehen.

Kurze Zeit später trat Jack vor seine Mannschaft um ihnen Anweisungen zu geben. Er war sich dessen bewusst das er für das Leben seiner Mannschaft im Grunde verantwortlich war. Zwar waren sie alle freiwillig auf der Pearl, aber sie hatten seine Befehle auszuführen.

„Also es läuft folgendermaßen: Ich geh an Land und ihr bewacht das Schiff, klar soweit!"

Statt dem typischen „Aye" starrten sie ihren Captain nur verwundert an.

„Jack du kannst unmöglich alleine an Land gehen, das ist zu gefährlich!" warf Anamaria ein, Jack lächelte daraufhin nur geheimnisvoll.

„Wenn ich bis heute Abend nicht zurück bin, werdet ihr euch an den Kodex halten!"

„Aye!" kam es vereinzelt, zwar immer noch etwas lahm, aber es zeigte das sie verstanden hatten. Noch nie hatten sie einen so seltsamen Befehl von ihrem Captain erhalten, aber er hatte sie auch noch nie entäuscht, wieso sollte es dann dieses Mal anders sein?

Zehn Minuten später ruderte Jack schon alleine zum Hafen. Er wusste das er ein großes Risiko einging, aber er konnte die Crew unmöglich mitnehmen. Port Royal hatte vor einiger Zeit seinen Namen ziemlich in Verruf gebracht, das musste er unbedingt wieder gerade biegen.

Jack wich dem Kampf geschickt aus indem er sich eine engere Gasse flüchtete in der nichts los war. Zwar wusste er nicht wo genau er suchen musste, aber er würde sie schon finden und dann würde er mit ihr ein Hühnchen rupfen und zwar ein sehr großes.

Sie war der Grund für seine langanhaltende schlechte Laune, sie hatte ihm alles verdorben.

Er drehte sich erschrocken um und zog sein Schwert als er hinter sich Schritte hörte. Ein unbewaffneter Mann stand nun vor ihm und sah leicht entsetzt aus als er Jack erkannte.

„Ähm... Jack Sparrow, nicht wahr?" stotterte er ängstlich und hielt die Hände schützend vor sich. Jack sah ihn prüfend an, er sah aus wie ein harmloser Passant, ziemlich gewöhnlich und ängstlich, aber man konnte nie wissen.

„Wer will das wissen?" fragte Jack misstrauisch und hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich... ich habe nur geraten" Jack verdrehte die Augen, es war nur ein einfacher Passant. Seufzend steckte er sein Schwert weg und wandte sich zum gehen um. Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit sich mit Passanten rumzuärgern.

Daran war sie ebenfalls Schuld, damals war er nicht so misstrauisch gewesen, jetzt war er schon fast paranoid.

„Ich hab gehört Sie sind schwul!" rief der Mann hastig und Jack hielt abrupt inne. Überrascht drehte er sich wieder um und ging auf den Mann zu.

„Was! Wer sagt das?" Der Mann schluckte leicht verunsichert, gab jedoch brav Auskunft.

„Ihre ehemalige Verlobte!" murmelte er leise.

„Meine..." setzte Jack an, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst „ja, wer sonst!"

_Diese fiese Schlange, was hat sie noch so erzählt!_ Jack drehte ihr in Gedanken schon den Hals um, wurde jedoch von dem Mann abgelenkt der seltsamerweise panisch Augen aufriss und wenige Augenblicke schon davon gerannt war.

Verwirrt sah er ihm hinter her, als er plötzlich einen Pistolenschuss hinter sich hörte und einen Moment später schon einen heftigen Druck gegen seine Schulter spürte der sich nach und nach in einen heftigen Schmerz umwandelte.

„Das überrascht mich, du bist wirklich schwul, Sparrow?" rief eine Stimme als Jack vorne über kippte und reglos auf dem Boden lag. Er war unfähig eine Antwort zu geben oder sich nach dem Angreifer umzusehen, er wusste ohnehin schon wer es war.

Bill, hatte ihn tatsächlich erwischt. Stöhnend vor Schmerz kämpfte er gegen die Ohnmacht, er hörte Bill laut lachen und dann weg gehen, er konnte nicht hier liegen bleiben, das wäre sein sicherer Tod. Wenn einer von den Soldaten ihn finden würde, wäre ihm der Galgen sicher.

Er atmete tief durch, biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf und sah sich nocheinmal um. Bill war tatsächlich schon wieder verschwunden, er war wirklich unglaublich feige.

Er keuchte als er sich endlich wieder auf die Beine geschaffte hatte. Seine einzige Chance war Will. Die Wunde würde ihn nicht umbringen, aber ganz sicher der nächste der ihn sah.

Er war völlig wehrlos, er musste es unbedingt bis zur Schmiede schaffen.

Bemüht leise zu sein und keinen auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen schleppte er sich durch die Gasse, er hatte keine Ahnung wie er von hier aus zur Schmiede kommen sollte, so oft war er noch nicht hier gewesen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als einfach weiterzugehen.

Schwer atmend stützte er sich an den Hauswänden ab, je weiter er ging desto mehr schmerzte seine Schusswunde. Dabei war er nicht einmal 30 Schritte weit gekommen.

Er konnte nur beten, das ihn keiner fand und der Kampf noch nicht zu Ende war, denn dann würde ihm sicher keiner über den Weg laufen.

Als er die Kreuzung erreichte und nach links abbog stützte er sich erst mal erschöpft an der Wand ab und wartete bis sein Schwindelgefühl, das plötzlich aufgetreten war, abnahm.

Noch immer verspürte er den Drang sich einfach fallen zu lassen und die Augen zu schließen, er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und schob sich weiter die Gasse entlang. Eine Ohnmacht war das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Ihm kam es vor als würde er schon seit Ewigkeiten hier rum laufen und trotzdem schien er nur wenige Schritte weiter gekommen zu sein.

Trotz der kühlen Gewitterluft stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn und seine Wangen glühten vor Hitze. Die Wunde hatte sich anscheinend schon auf den Rest seines Körpers ausgewirkt, wahrscheinlich bekam er langsam Fieber und der Blutverlust der immer mehr zu nahm ließ ihn auch immer schwächer werden.

Wenn er nicht bald diese verdammte Schmiede erreichte, würde er hier zusammenbrechen und das war wirklich nicht seine Art.

Es war sowieso alles ihre Schuld, hätte sie nicht solche Gerüchte über ihn verbreitet wäre er auch nicht nach Port Royal gekommen und dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.

Ein Jammer das er keine Kraft mehr dazu hatte sie aufzuspüren und zu erwürgen.

Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles und er blieb wieder schweratmend an der Wand stehen, sein ganzer Rücken brannte wie Feuer und seine Augen tränten. Vor ihm sah er plötzlich verschwommen eine Person auf sich zugehen.

Na Prima, es schien wirklich alles schief zu laufen. Er versuchte sich einigermaßen gerade hinzustellen und nicht ganz so verletzt zu wirken, vielleicht würde das die Person abschrecken.

Erschrocken musste er jedoch feststellen das die Person geradewegs auf ihn zukam und sich schließlich vor ihm aufbaute.

„Jack Sparrow, natürlich. Überall wo es Ärger gibt können Sie nicht weit sein. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein!" Die hochmütige und sarkastische Stimme des Commodores drang nur zur hälfte in sein Ohr, er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nur noch schlafen.

Er schwankte bedrohlich und versuchte sich noch immer an der Mauer abzustützen, aber auch das brachte nichts mehr und so fiel er, als um ihn herum alles schwarz wurde, dem verwunderten Commodore geradewegs in die Arme.


	2. Mitleid

Wow, vielen Dank für deine Reviews. Da macht mir das Schreiben schon gleich viel mehr Spaß. Ich hoffe ihr lest auch weiterhin mit.

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Ah, eine Stammleserin. Freut mich das dir die Story gefällt, ich hab auch richtig Gefallen daran gefunden -g- Und ich werde mit Sicherheit noch mehr Storys über Jack und Co. schreiben... hab sogar eine neue für Sev und Jack im Kopf und dann noch die Fortsetzung zu Fluch des Hogwarts Trios... Na ja, Eile mit Weile!

Black: -g- Du bekommst auch mehr, keine Sorge.

Brigitte: Ich hab auch sofort weitergeschrieben, nur hab ich es erst jetzt abgetippt.

Mimmy: Ich hoffe dieses Update ist schnell genug. Hab sogar das dritte Kapitel schon fast fertig.

Ashumaniel: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich hoffe der Rest wird dir genauso gefallen wie der Anfang. Also weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Kapitel 2 - Mitleid

„Aber das ist Jack Sparrow, Sir!"

„Ich weiß wer das ist, vielen Dank"

„Er ist Pirat, es wäre doch besser ihn zu töten..." Commodore James Norrington schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hatte er selbst auch schon daran gedacht, aber das wäre nicht fair.

„Ich habe geschworen das jeder Pirat bekommt was er verdient. Würde ich Mr. Sparrow in diesem Zustand töten, wäre ich nicht besser als ein Pirat. So etwas ist feige!"

Seine Männer nickten kurz und trugen Sparrow dann in das Gästezimmer des Commodores.

Nachdem er ihm in die Arme gefallen war, hatte er sofort seine Soldaten informiert und ihnen befohlen ihn in sein Gästezimmer zu legen.

Er hatte sich zwar nie einen Piraten als Gast gewünscht, aber nun hatte er ihn. Ihm erschien es einfach nicht menschlich Sparrow in diesem Zustand zu töten, auch wenn er ein Pirat war. Außerdem, wer wusste schon ob Sparrow in diesen Kampf nicht nur zufällig reingeraten war...

Nein, es nützte nichts sich etwas vorzumachen, der Pirat tat ihm ganz einfach Leid. Es fiel ihm zwar schwer das zuzugeben und laut würde er es sicher nie sagen, aber Sparrow hatte keinen Ton gesagt gehabt.

Anscheinend hatte er wirklich große Schmerzen gehabt.

Sogar am Galgen war er munterer gewesen als vor wenigen Minuten als er ihm in die Arme gefallen war. Er hatte nicht einmal mit einem Sparrow-typischen Spruch geantwortet.

James war sich nicht einmal sicher ob Sparrow ihn überhaupt erkannt hatte.

Eilig folgte er seinen Männern ins Gästezimmer. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er ein paar der Männer angewiesen, so schnell wie möglich, einen Arzt aufzutreiben, zwar wusste er das es nach dem Kampf schwierig war einen Arzt zu bekommen, aber versuchen konnte er es ja.

Seine Soldaten hatten Sparrow auf den Bauch auf die Matratze gelegt und ihm den Mantel und die Schuhe ausgezogen. James hatte vorhin nur vermutet das er wohl angeschossen worden war, jetzt ohne den Mantel sah man die Schusswunde deutlich. Sein weißes Hemd war mit Blut getränkt und zwischen seinen Schulterblättern prangte ein Schussloch im Hemd.

James verzog das Gesicht, das war wirklich eine unangenehme Stelle um angeschossen zu werden.

„Zieht ihm das Hemd aus und Gilette bringt mir Tücher und kaltes Wasser!" Gilette nickte kurz und verließ den Raum während die anderen beiden dem stöhnendem Jack das Hemd auszogen.

Solange der Arzt noch nicht da war, konnten sie ihn wenigstens schon mal sauber machen, vielleicht sah er ohne das Blut gar nicht mehr so schlimm aus.

Er ging um das Bett herum und ließ sich daneben auf einem Stuhl nieder, vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf Jacks schweißnasse Stirn. Sie war glühend heiß, er schien Fieber zu haben und in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen zu sein.

James blickte ihn nachdenklich an, nicht einmal der sonst so starke Jack konnte solchen Schmerzen stand halten.

Die Tür des Zimmers öffnete sich und James sah wieder auf, Gilette war mit den gewünschten Sachen eingetreten und stellte die Schüssel mit Wasser auf dem Nachttisch ab.

James nickte ihm kurz zu, griff dann nach einem Tuch und tauche es in das kalte Wasser, ehe er Jack damit die Stirn abtupfte.

Er hatte sich nie Träumen lassen, mal einen Pirat zu verpflegen und schon gar nicht Jack Sparrow, seinen Lieblings Feind.

Allerdings hatte er auch nie wirklich damit gerechnet einmal einem krankem oder verletztem Sparrow zu begegnen.

Sehr vorsichtig wandte er sich dann Jacks Rücken zu, bemüht die Wunde nicht zu berühren tupfte er das Blut drum herum ab.

Hin und wieder gab Jack ein kurzes Stöhnen von sich, blieb aber zum Glück bewusstlos.

Zufrieden betrachtete James sein Werk, jetzt sah es schon deutlich besser aus, James wusch das Tuch schnell aus und legte es Jack dann wieder auf die Stirn.

Mehr konnte er beim besten Willen jetzt nicht für ihn tun. Sie mussten auf den Arzt warten.

Still standen sie um das Bett herum und warteten, niemand sagte ein Wort, die Stille wurde nur von Jacks Stöhnen hin und wieder unterbrochen.

Knapp eine viertel Stunde später kam endlich der Arzt mit seinem Assistenten und begrüßte James mit einem Handschütteln, anschließend ging er sofort zu Jack und besah ihn sich genauer. Er fühlte den Puls und warf einen Blick auf die Wunde, dann schenkte er seinem Assistenten einen vielsagenden Blick und wandte sich wieder zu James um.

„Es sieht nicht sehr schlimm aus! Er hat keine Blutvergiftung, was allerdings noch kommen kann, aber er hat viel Blut verloren. Wir müssen jetzt erst mal die Kugel entfernen und dann schauen wir ob sich sein Zustand verschlechtert."

James nickte ernst, dies war eigentlich nicht das was er erfahren wollte, ihn interessierte etwas viel mehr.

„Wird er überleben?"

Der Arzt seufzte schwer und sah wieder zu Jack rüber.

„Wie gesagt, momentan sieht es nicht lebensbedrohlich aus, aber es kann sein das es schlimmer wird, wenn die Kugel erst mal entfernt ist. Es besteht also ein gewisses Risiko" Er machte eine kleine Pause und kramte in seinem Koffer nach einigen Instrumenten, dann wandte er sich wieder an James und seine Männer.

„Wenn ihr vielleicht solange draußen warten würdet! Das hier kann einige Zeit dauern!"

James wandte sich um und sah zu seinen Männern, die den Raum verließen, etwas unsicher ging er ihnen hinter her.

Im Flur ließ er sich mit Gilette auf einer Bank nieder.

Schon wieder hieß es warten, Geduld war wirklich nicht seine Stärke. Auch wenn es Jack Sparrow war, auf dessen Genesung er jetzt warten musste, die Ungewissheit ob jemand überlebte oder nicht war alles andere als erträglich. Aber sollte ihm nicht eigentlich mit Jacks Tod eine Last abgenommen werden?

Immerhin war er ein Pirat.

Nein, Jack durfte nicht sterben, das wäre nicht fair von ihm, er sollte am Galgen sterben, wie es sich für einen Piraten gehörte und nicht durch eine Schusswunde die durch einen Kampf entstanden war, mit dem er nichts zu tun hatte.

Er nahm sich vor demnächst seine Männer abzufragen, wer Sparrow getroffen hatte, er konnte es zwar keinem verübeln, aber sie hätten doch wissen müssen das er nicht dazu gehörte, außerdem hatte er sich in einer Gasse befunden, fernab von jeglichen Kämpfen.

„Was habt Ihr mit ihm vor, wenn er sich wieder erholt. Wollt Ihr ihn laufen lassen?" fragte Gilette vorsichtig und James sah nachdenklich zu Boden.

Das war eine gute Frage und sie war berechtigt.

Was sollte er mit Sparrow anstellen wenn es ihm besser ging?

Laufen lassen fiel definitiv raus, Jack würde wahrscheinlich aus lauter dankbarkeit eines seiner Schiffe kapern.

Eigentlich kam nur der Galgen in die engere Auswahl...

„Er wird gehängt. Ich verpflege ihn nur der Fairness halber. Schließlich ist er noch immer ein Pirat und das würde er sicherlich auch nicht ändern!" Gilette nickte zustimmend, wenn auch etwas verwundet.

Wozu sollte man auch jemanden pflegen, den man später ohnehin töten würde?

Aber James hatte auch gar keine andere Wahl, er war Commodore und Sparrow war Pirat, es war seine Pflicht ihn zu töten. Das er ihn vorher heilte bewies doch eigentlich nur das er menschlich war, oder stand er dann nur als ein schlimmer Mörder da?

Man sagte immer „Man isst keine Tiere die man kennt!" lief es hierbei nicht auf das selbe raus, nur das er Sparrow nicht essen wollte.

Nein er tat das nur weil er ihm Leid tat. Sparrow konnte sich denken das er ihn nicht laufen lassen wollte. Und jetzt sollte er aufhören über so etwas nachzudenken, er machte sich noch verrückt.

Die Stunden die sie warteten kamen James wie eine Ewigkeit vor, Gilette saß noch immer stumm auf der Bank während James im Flur auf und abging als sich endlich die Tür öffnete und der Arzt rauskam.

„Ihr dürft jetzt zu ihm, das schlimmste ist geschafft. Er ist hart im Nehmen!" Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein müdes Lächeln als James an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer ging.

Jack trug jetzt einen Verband um die Wunde und schlief noch immer. Sein Gesicht machte einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck, aber ansonsten gab es keine Veränderung.

„Ich habe dort eine Medizin hingestellt die Ihr ihm täglich geben solltet. Ich komme am Ende der Woche noch mal vorbei um ihn mir anzusehen. Sollte sich währenddessen sein Zustand wieder verschlummern, dann ruft mich sofort. Ich muss jetzt wieder zu meinem anderen Patienten" James nahm die Worte des Arztes kaum wahr, er bekam auch nicht mit wie er und sein Assistent das Haus verließen.

Nachdenklich saß er an Jacks Bett und beobachtete ihn. Er hatte den Piraten noch nie so friedlich gesehen. Wenn man ihn so ansah könnte man ihn wirklich als freundlichen Mitbürger beschreiben.

* * *

So, wann darf ich das dritte Kapitel reinstellen? Darf ich überhaupt? 


	3. Wo ist die Pearl?

Hallooo, danke für eure lieben Reviews. Zwar hab ich mir etwas zeit gelassen mit dem posten, aber dafür geht es ja jetzt weiter.

Momentan bin ich nicht dazu in der Stimmung auf jedes Review zu antworten, deshalb fasse ich halt die Fragen zusammen und beantworte sie so.

Manchmal frage ich mich auch wie ich auf solche Pairings komme. Zuerst fand ich das Pairing Jack und Norrington ja nicht so klasse, aber dann hab ich einfach mal eine Story gelesen und wollte selbst eine schreiben -g-

* * *

Kapitel 3 – Wo ist die Pearl?

„Wieso hast du so was erzählt!" rief Jack wütend und kam noch einen Schritt auf Kathryn zu, die herausfordernd grinste.

Sie zuckte süßlich mit den Schultern und sah ihn verführerisch an.

„Einfach so. Ich wollte dich nur etwas ärgern, Jack!" Jack schnaubte wieder wütend, das sollte also alles nur ein Scherz gewesen sein? Na sicher!

„Du hast rumerzählt ich wäre Eunuch. Das ist nicht witzig! Mich kennt dort jeder." Unschuldig fixierte sie ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen, sie ließ ihre Finger zärtlich seine Konturen im Gesicht nachfahren.

„War doch nur ein kleiner Scherz, nimm doch nicht alles so ernst!" hauchte sie an sein Ohr. Jack war kurz davor all seine Wut beiseite zu schieben und dem Verlangen nach ihr platz zu machen. Sie war hübsch und wusste was ihm gefiel.

Aber er wollte nicht zugeben was diese Berührung für Lust in ihm auslöste, er hasste diese Frau und er wollte nicht das sie dachte, die Macht über ihn zu haben.

Er hasste sie weil sie ständig den Wunsch nach Rache hatte. Sie hetzte Leute gegen ihn auf und setzte Gerüchte in die Welt.

Nein, er würde sein Niveau sicher nicht so tief sinken lassen!

Hart packte er ihr Handgelenk und sie schrie kurz erschrocken auf.

„Ich finde so etwas nicht witzig. Ich bin nicht schwul verstanden!" Wieder lachte sie und Jacks Gesicht brannte von der Hitze seiner Wut und langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen.

Ein eiskalter Strahl Wasser ließ ihn aufspringen.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!" krächzte er heiser und fand sich auf einem Bett sitzend wieder. Irritiert sah er sich um, dieses Zimmer kannte er gar nicht. Es war alles so sauber und aufgeräumt, ganz anders als die Zimmer in denen er häufig aufwachte nach einer durchzechten Nacht. Wo war er ihr?

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet!" Jack wandte den Kopf um und blickte neben sich zu einer Person die an seinem Bett saß. Erschrocken klappte ihm der Mund auf.

Der Commodore! Womit hatte er das verdient?

Wieso Commodore Norrington?

Es hätte jeder sein können, sogar seine Mutter, er hätte sogar in Kauf genommen sich von ihr maßregeln zu lassen weil er die Vorhänge nicht gewaschen hatte.

Aber die Vorhänge in diesem Zimmer waren sauber. Viel zu sauber sogar. Das weiß der Vorhänge blendete schon fast so sauber waren sie.

Natürlich, Commodore Norrington der Traum aller Frauen und der Lieblingsschwiegersohn aller Mütter.

Wieso musste es der Commodore sein!

„Ich wollte gerade Euer Tuch wechseln, dabei müsst Ihr wohl aufgewacht sein, Mr. Sparrow"

„Wieso bin ich hier?" fragte er misstrauisch ohne auf die Worte des Commodores zu achten. Ihm fiel ein das er sogar lieber bei Kathryn war als hier.

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft das von Euch zu erfahren. Ihr wurdet angeschossen, wisst Ihr das nicht mehr?"

Jack dachte kurz nach, er war angeschossen worden? Wie konnte es sein das er dann nichts fühlte. Es ging ihm eigentlich sogar recht gut. Normalerweise sollte er doch irgendwelche Schmerzen haben.

Aber er füllte nichts, außer der Hitze und dem leichten Schwindelgefühl und hinzu kamen noch die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken.

Sein Rücken, das war es! Vorsichtig legte er sich wieder zurück und dachte darüber nach was wohl passiert sein mochte.

Ja, er hatte Will gesucht nachdem Bill auf ihn geschossen hatte. Bill hatte auf ihn geschossen und ihn zwischen den Schulterblättern erwischt.

Genau so war es.

Aber was passierte danach?

Da war eine enge Gasse, ein immer größer werdender Schmerz, eine Person die vor ihm stand und etwas sagte und ihn schließlich erschrocken auffing als er vorne über kippte.

Er hatte alles nur verschwommen gesehen und auch die Person vor sich hatte er nicht erkannt. Jetzt im Nachhinein konnte er sich denken in wessen Arme er gelaufen war.

Wie peinlich, er war Pirat!

Schwer verwundet war er ihm in die Arme gefallen, in die Arme des Commodores! Er hoffte wirklich das dass keine gesehen hatte.

Das wäre die Blamage des Jahres.

Es würde sogar alle Gerüchte über ihn in den Schatten stellen... nun ja, fast alle.

„Was habt Ihr gesagt?" fragte Jack lahm, ihm saß noch immer der Schock in den Knochen und er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Irgendetwas musste er schließlich zu seiner Situation sagen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung was er davon halten sollte.

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt" meinte der Commodore verwundert und fragte sich gleichzeitig ob Jack einen kleinen Dachschaden abbekommen hatte.

„Ich meine in der Gasse!" flüsterte Jack etwas erschöpft und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Das weiß ich doch jetzt nicht mehr. Wieso wollt ihr das wissen?"

Jack antwortete nicht, einen Moment lang dachte Norrington er wäre wieder eingeschlafen, aber Jack fühlte sich einfach nur sehr erschöpft, doch an schlafen war jetzt sicher nicht mehr zu denken.

Hier fühlte er sich alles andere als sicher, würde er schlafen, wäre er dem Commodore hilflos ausgeliefert.

Obwohl, war er das nicht jetzt schon?

Was sollte er schon tun, wenn der Commodore ihn angreifen würde? Er konnte nichts tun, nicht einmal schreien, würde ihm dann helfen.

Müde öffnete er wieder die Augen.

Die Leute draußen wären mit Sicherheit froh ihn los zu sein nach den ganzen Gerüchten. Sogar Will würde sich nicht freuen ihn zu sehen.

Aber das tat er ohnehin nie. Wenn er bei ihm auftauchte wusste er das es Ärger gab.

„Ich bin ein schlechter Zuhörer, aber wieso höre ich trotzdem was die anderen über mich sagen?"

Norrington verstand nicht ganz wovon Jack da sprach, aber einiges hatte er von seinem Traum mitbekommen.

„Es liegt wohl eher daran, dass die Leute wollte das Ihr es hört. Das zeigt das sie sich über diese Sachen nicht sicher sind."

Jack verzog das Gesicht, wieso tat dieser Mann so, als kannte er sich bestens in seinem Leben aus?

Und wieso hatte er auch noch Recht mit dem was er sagte?

Das ergab alles einen solch logischen Sinn, das er eigentlich selbst hätte drauf kommen können.

„Damit habt Ihr wohl Erfahrung!" meinte Jack, eigentlich sollte es spottend klingen, aber es klang eher ganz normal.

Er war momentan einfach nicht in der Lage seiner Stimme den richtigen Ton zu verleihen.

„Allerdings!" Norrington wusste wie Jack es gemeint hatte, aber jetzt wo er so krank und schwach war, machte es keinen Spaß mehr sich mit ihm zu streiten.

Jack dachte kurz daran nachzufragen warum er noch lebte und nicht längst am Galgen hin, oder wieso der Commodore ihn überhaupt mitgenommen hatte, aber er war einfach viel zu schwach um dafür die Energie aufzubringen.

Er wusste es würde ihm gleich viel besser gehen, wenn er auf der Pearl wäre und das Wasser um ihn herum genießen könnte. Das seelisch ruhige Schaukeln des Schiffes und das Platschen der Wellen wenn sie gegen das Holz schlugen.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein und er riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

Sie wollten doch am Abend wieder abfahren, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig wieder an Bord der Pearl war.

Er setzte sich hastig auf und schlug die Decke beiseite, während er versuchte die Schmerzen so gut es eben ging zu ignorieren.

Sie würden sicher nicht auf ihn warten!

Er hatte ihnen extra gesagt sie sollten sich an den Kodex halten.

Verdammt, wie sollte er rechtzeitig zum Schiff kommen? Es dämmerte doch schon.

Er spürte den verwirrten Blick des Commodores auf sich als er seine Beine versuchte zu überreden das sie ihn tragen sollten.

„Was gibt das?"

Jack sah sich stumm nach etwas im Raum um, womit er sich auf die Beine ziehen konnte, aber in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe gab es nichts was ihm weiter helfen könnte.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus!" raunzte Jack ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich könnte mir vorstellen das Ihr aufstehen wollt! Aber ich kann mir nicht erklären warum, außer Ihr müsst auf Toilette!"

Jack sah ihn genervte an.

„Die Pearl wartet auf mich!"

Irgendetwas musste doch da sein um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.

So gemein durfte das Schicksal einfach nicht sein. Und den Commodore wollte er nicht fragen, das würde ihm das Gefühl der Abhängigkeit geben.

Er war Captain Jack Sparrow, und er würde das auch alleine schaffen!

Norringtons plötzliches Lachen riss ihn allerdings aus seinen Gedanken.

Er schnaubt und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

Wieso verdammt lachte dieser Mensch jetzt? Er musste doch wissen wie schwer es war sich in dieser Lage zu bewegen.

Erfreute er sich etwa an seinem Leiden?

Wenn das so war, konnte er sich auch denken warum er hier war. Dieser Mann war nicht normal, soviel war sicher.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen!" herrschte er ihn wütend an.

Der Commodore lächelte daraufhin nur süffisant und stand auf.

„Mr. Sparrow. Glaubt Ihr wirklich Ihr werdet kurz angeschossen und ein paar Minuten später geht es Euch schon wieder besser?"

Jack sah ihn fragend an, er hatte keine Ahnung was der Commodore damit sagen wollte. Vielleicht wollte er ihn nur ärgern.

„Soviel besser geht es mir gar nicht!" murmelte Jack dessen Schmerzen allmählich wieder schlimmer wurden und der Commodore seufzte kurz.

„Was ich damit sagen wollte ist: Es sind zwei Tage vergangen an denen Ihr nur geschlafen habt. Ihr sagt selber es würde Euch noch nicht viel besser gehen, demnach würdet Ihr es nicht mal bis zur Tür schaffen! Außerdem glaubt Ihr doch wohl nicht ich würde Euch gehen lassen!"

Jack sah aus als wäre ihm die kostbarste Flasche Rum aus der Hand genommen worden, ganz langsam verstand er die Worte des Commodores.

Er hatte zwei Tage lang geschlafen, das hieße also...

„Die Pearl ist weg?" krächzte er leise. Der Commodore nickte, so langsam begann der Pirat ihm wieder Leid zu tun.

Was musste es für ein Schock sein, bei seinem Feind aufzuwachen und festzustellen das es keine Möglichkeit gab wieder wegzukommen?

Verzweifelt legte Jack sich wieder in die Kissen.

Er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch schlafen, ganz egal was sie mit ihm machen würden. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr sich wegen solchen Sachen Gedanken zu machen.

Die Pearl war weg... Schon wieder hatte er sie verloren!

* * *

So, das vierte Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit. Ich werde versuchen schnell damit fertig zu werden.  



	4. Hungerstreik

Ich bin wieder da. Ich war jetzt lange Zeit verhindert, da ich kein Internet mehr hatte, aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und würde mich freuen wenn ihr meine Story weiterhin lesen würdet.

* * *

Kapitel 4 - Hungerstreik

Commodore James Norrington saß wie fast jeden Tag, seit Anfang der Woche an Jacks Bett und beobachtete ihn beim schlafen. Inzwichen hatte er sich beinahe schon an die Anwesenheit des Piraten gewöhnt, so still war er wirklich ganz angenehm.

Trotzdem nagte noch immer die Entscheidung an ihm, ob er den Piraten wirklich hängen sollte. Umso mehr Tage vergingen umso mehr sank sein Mut ihn zu töten.

Wenn er ihn so da liegen sah, sah er so friedlich und unschuldig aus, vielleicht sogar schon-James musste bei dem Gedanken unbehaglich schlucken- süß. Aber auch nur vielleicht!

Dennoch blieb dabei die Tatsache das Mr. Sparrow nun mal ein ungehobelter Klotz war, ohne jegliche Manier und-das schlimmste- er war Pirat.

Zudem hatte Jack nun schon seit gestern Nachmittag kein Wort mehr gesprochen und das erweckte in James nun auch noch Mitgefühl.Gestern hatte er Jack erzählt, das die Pearl weg sei, das hatte ihn wohl härter getroffen als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Wie sehr musste dieser Mann das Piratenleben lieben? Wie sehr musste er dieses Schiff lieben? Das war doch absurd. Es war immerhin nur ein Schiff.

Natürlich mochte er selbst auch gerne Schiffe, aber er machte nicht so einen Hehl daraus. Jack war ja regelrecht verliebt in sein Schiff.

Ob Jack überhaupt eine Frau hatte?

Entsetzt schüttelte James den Kopf, daran sollte er gar nicht denken. Das ging ihn überhaupt nichts an und das wollte er auch gar nicht wissen.

Jack war mit Leib und Seele ein Pirat, soviel stand fest. Aber was sollte so toll daran sein, andere zu berauben?

James rief sich flüsternd zur Ordnung, er war wirklich der letzte der über so etwas nachdenken sollte. Er sollte sich lieber Gedanken darüber machen wie er die Piraten an den Galgen bringen könnte. Jetzt war Jack erst wenige Tage da und schon hatte er James Mitgefühl, dabei hatte er ihn kurz zuvor noch mehr gehasst als sonst irgendwer. Schon so lange war er ihm ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, ständig war er ihm erwischt. Zugegeben, er war tatsächlich der flinkste unter den Piraten.

Es war hoffnungslos, je mehr er über Jack nachdachte desto weniger konnte er ihn hängen lassen, aber laufen lassen konnte er ihn auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Noch weniger war es möglich den Piraten ändern zu wollen, ansonsten hätte er ihn vielleicht in einen Strafdienst eingeordnet, so wie er es meistens mit den Straßenräubern machte, aber Jack wäre ruckzuck verschwunden.

Seufzend stand James auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Still betrachtete er die Soldaten die auf der Straße von einem Platz zum nächsten hasteten. Es war wieder ein besonders heißer und ruhiger Tag. Tatsächlich war es draußen ebenso ruhig wie drinnen. James hörte nur das gleichmäßige atmen von Jack.

Das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war ja das die Leute in Port Royal schon über ihn am reden waren, soweit er es mitbekommen hatte waren die meisten über ihn entsetzt, was die Gerüchte die zur Zeit über Sparrow umgingen nicht gerade besser machten. Er selbst hatte allerdings noch keine gehört, erst durch Jacks Traum hatte er einen kurzen Einblick erhalten.

Er fragte sich was Sparrow bloß getan haben mochte das er solche Gerüchte verdient hatte, die auch noch so an ihm nagten, und wer wusste schon ob es tatsächlich nur Gerüchte waren.

James drehte sich wieder um zu Jack und blickte direkt in dessen wütend dreinblickende Augen.

"Ihr seid wach? Wieso sagt Ihr nichts? Ich habe Frühstück für Euch"

Jack verzog müde das Gesicht und starrte an die Decke. James hatte wirklich gehofft das Jack sich inzwischen damit abgefunden hätte das die Pearl weg war.

"Kein Hunger" murmelte er abweisend. James verdrehte entnervt die Augen, das hätte er sich auch eigentlich denken können. Jetzt begab er sich wohlmöglich noch in einen Hungerstreik.

"Ihr müsst etwas essen, Mr Sparrow. Nur so könnt Ihr wieder gesund werden!"

"Zu welchem Sinn? Wozu soll ich gesund werden?"

Jack konnte wirklich stur sein. Wieder musste er sich ins Gedächtnis rufen das es hier nur um ein SCHIFF ging. Wegen einem Schiff sein leben zu riskieren, das war doch lächerlich.

"Ich habe wirklich geglaubt Ihr wäret jemand der nicht aufgibt. Ihr habt doch das letzte mal auch gekämpft!" Jack hob kurz die Augenbraue und starrte dann weiterhin an die Decke. Er schien sich wieder aufs Essen noch auf ein Gespräch einzulassen. Es musste wirklich eine Art Weltuntergang für ihn sein. Aber so leicht ließ James nicht locker. Pirat oder nicht Pirat er musste etwas essen!

"Mr. Sparrow. Ich verstehe Euch nicht, was ist so toll daran Pirat zu sein?"

Überrascht sah Jack zu ihm rüber, tatsächlich schien er sich zu fragen ob das wirklich ernst gemeint war. James wusste im ersten Moment selbst nicht warum er das fragte. Tat er es jetzt um Jack zum reden zu bringen, oder weil es ihn tatsächlich interessierte? Er entschied sich für das erstere, dass ließ ihn weit besser da stehen.

Jack zögerte noch einen Moment bevor er zu sprechen anfing, er schien zu überlegen ob James ihn nur veralbern wollte.

"Das tolle daran ist die Freiheit. Man ist an keine sinnlosen Regeln gebunden, man kann im Prinzip fahren wohin man will und man kann tun und lassen was man will."

James dachte kurz darüber nach, natürlich klang es für jeden verlockend tun zu können was man wollte, aber das auf diese Weise zu tun war nicht gerecht.

Piraten plünderten Handelsschiffe dessen Ware für andere Menschen von großer Wichtigkeit waren, sie überfielen und töteten hilflose Menschen.

Wieder kam Wut in James hoch. Sowas konnte er nicht dulden. Piraten waren eine Plage und mussten ausgerottet werden.

Schnell suchte er nach einem anderen Thema, es war nicht klug jetzt einen Streit zu beginnen. Momentan war es nicht wichtig was Jack war oder nicht war.

"Und was ist mit der Black Pearl? Was ist an ihr so besonders, jetzt mal abgesehen davon, dass sie das schnellste Schiff in der Karibik ist."

Jack musterte ihn misstrauisch, offenbar irritiert von dieser Fragerei, aber schon einen Augenblick später suchte er nach einer passenden Antwort.

"Ich besitze die Pearl schon seit ich Pirat bin. Früher gehörte sie meinem Vater und irgendwann gab er sie mir. Wir sind ein eingespieltes Team, die Pearl und ich. Ich weiß, für Euch ist es nur ein Schiff, aber für mich ist es noch mehr. Ohne sie fehlt mir einfach ein großer Teil des Piraten da seins..." Abrupt brach Jack ab "Warum erzähl ich dir das eigentlich alles?"

James lächelte kurz amüsiert. Alles was Jack erzählte klang eigentlich plausibel und vor allem erklärte es seine Vorliebe für die Black Pearl. Er ging einfach mal davon aus, dass Jacks Vater ebenfalls Pirat gewesen war, demnach war Jack wohl direkt in die Piraterie reingeboren worden. Vielleicht sah man das aus diesem Blickwinkel ganz anders. Aber über solche Dinge sollte er gar nicht nachdenken. Ganz besonders nicht in seiner Position, was würden die Leute wohl von ihm denken, wenn sie wüssten was für Gedanken er sich machte. Es war schon schlimm genug das sie wussten das er Jack Sparrow hier beherbergte.

Soweit er mitbekommen hatte war man hierrüber geteilter Meinung. Die einen sagten es wäre eine Schande einen Piraten zu versorgen und die anderen meinten es zeuge von sozialem Engagement. Aber das bestätigte ihm nur das er sich viel zu viele Gedanken um seinen Ruf machte. Das tat Jack wahrscheinlich nicht. Er hatte gar keinen Ruf. Oder war es vielleicht das die Leute angstvoll über ihn munkelten, was er als Ruf bezeichnete.

James wurde ganz flau im Magen als ihm wieder einfiel das ihm noch ein langes Gespräch mit dem Governeur bevorstand.

Tatsächlich konnte er von Glück sagen, dass dieser wegen den momentan Aufräumarbeiten nur wenig Zeit hatte und sich das Gespräch bis auf weiteres verschoben hatte.

"Na ja, wie auch immer. Wollt Ihr nun etwas essen, oder jämmerlich verhungern!"

Jack runzelte die Stirn und es schien als überlege er nun doch etwas zu essen. James hoffte einen Moment lang das der Hunger siegte, aber dem war nicht so.

"Lieber verhungere ich jämmerlich, als mein Leben hier zu fristen... beziehungsweise am Galgen!" Seltsamerweise war Jack zu feige um zu kämpfen aber dennoch mutig genug das Essen zu verweigern und sein Leben in Gefahr zu bringen.

James schnaubte ärgerlich, er hatte den Piraten wirklich für vernünftiger gehalten.

"Wie Ihr wollt. Trotzdem denke ich nicht das Euch das sonderlich viel weiterbringt. Ihr wollt Euch tot hungern, dann gibt es wirklich keinen Weg mehr zur Pearl!"

"Ach ja! Und andernfalls hätte ich wohl eine Möglichkeit zurückzukehren. Wie dumm von mir zu denken Ihr würdet mich nicht gehen lassen!"

Wütend stand James auf. Wieso vergeudete er hier seine Zeit mit einem Piraten, wo er doch wichtigeres zu tun hatte?

Es konnte ihm wirklich egal sein was Jack tat.

James stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab und ging zur Tür.

"Ich habe jetzt keine Lust mit Euch zu diskutieren, Mr. Sparrow. Ich komme später wieder"

Damit ließ er einen zerstörten Captain im Zimmer zurück der sich nichts mehr wünschte als jetzt in sein Kissen zu heulen.


	5. Ein kleines bißchen Hoffnung

Titus: Ich danke dir für deine Kritik, schließlich lernt man ja gerade daraus. Ich gebe zu das du Recht hast, mir ist das selbst schon öfter aufgefallen, da ich die Kapitel schon vor einiger Zeit geschrieben habe. Aber andererseits wird es sowieso OOC, da Jack ohnehin sich niemals mit dem Commodore zusammentun würde. Soviel dazu. Ich nehme an da ich jetzt etwas reifer bin, schließlich bin ich ein Jahr älter, jedenfalls werde ich versuchen das weiterhin zu berücksichtigen, hier das neue Kapitel hatte ich schon geschrieben und danach schreibe ich ohnehin wieder neu. Also noch mal vielen Dank und sag Bescheid was dir noch so auffällt.

* * *

5. Kapitel - Ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung

Immer wieder wachte Jack in der darauffolgenden Nacht auf, wirre Träume verfolgten ihn und sein Magen war inzwischen so laut am knurren das er befürchtete Norrington konnte es in seinem Schlafgemach schon hören.

Das Essen auf dem Nachttisch hatte er stur ignoriert, schließlich hatte er gesagt er wolle nichts, also würde er es auch nicht anrühren, dazu war sein Stolz zu groß.

Jack hatte es bereits aufgegeben nochmal zu schlafen, er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an seinen leeren Magen gefolgt von dem nagenden Gefühl das ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Er gratulierte sich innerlich für seine grandiose Idee nichts mehr zu Essen, das war wirklich der Reinfall des Jahrhunderts.

"Toll gemacht Jack!" fauchte er sich selbst an.

Auf solche bescheuerten Ideen konnte auch nur er kommen. Und dann hatte dieser völlig verblödete Commodore das Essen auch noch auf seinem Nachttisch abgestellt, so war es noch schwerer zu widerstehen. Er konnte das Essen schon förmlich riechen, obwohl es sich dabei um Brot handelte. Jack hatte eigentlich schon immer einen gesegneten Appetit gehabt, er konnte in Situationen essen in denen den meisten der Appetit vergangen war. Aber während er mit seiner Crew unterwegs war, stellte sich sein Hungergefühl ein. Er war meist zu beschäftigt um daran zu denken, er vergaß es einfach.

Hätte er hier nur etwas zu tun, wäre das ganze schon viel leichter. Aber durch seine Schusswunde war er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an sein Bett gefesselt.

Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zum Nachttisch, das Essen stand nur einen Handgriff entfernt. Nur einen Griff und sein Knurren würde sich reduzieren.

Vielleicht wenn er nur einen Teil essen würde, vielleicht würde es nicht auffallen.

Verzweifelt kniff er die Augen zusammen, das war Blödsinn, natürlich würde es auffallen. Jetzt musste er stark sein und er würde auf keinen Fall aufgeben...

Bei dieser Sache hatte er wieder neue Hoffnung, aber warum konnte er dann nicht die Pearl suchen. Wieso hatte er da keine Hoffnung mehr?

Warum gab er sie auf?

Tatsächlich war dem Commodore seine Frage berechtigt gewesen, niemals hatte er aufgegeben, egal wie hoffnungslos sein Fall war. Andererseits war es aber auch noch nie vorgekommen, das er schwerverletzt im Haus seines Feindes lag und sich nicht rühren konnte.

Wahrscheinlich machte man sich im Bett viel mehr Gedanken als in einer Zelle mit lauter Gefangenen. Er hatte sonst nie darüber nachgedacht wie es weitergeht, aber jetzt stellte er sich ständig diese Frage, vielleicht aus Langeweile, aber vielleicht auch weil er älter geworden war. War er denn tatsächlich so viel älter geworden? Er hatte mal gehört, das man mit dem Alter vernünftiger wurde, aber ob das auch bei ihm zutreffen würde, da war er sich nicht so sicher.

Für seine Art war er vernünftig, er würde doch nicht wirklich freiwillig irgendwann das Gesetz achten.

Wahrscheinlich war es das was ihm die Kraft zum weiterkämpfen nahm, seine Angst vor dem Älter werden.

Er konnte es vielleicht sogar als Glück ansehen, das der Commodore ihn hängen wollte.

"Verdammt nochmal!" fluchte Jack und haute mit der Faust auf die Bettdecke. "Ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen!"

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog er sich am Bettpfosten hoch und streckte vorsichtig einen Arm nach dem Tablett mit Essen aus. Allerdings fiel ihm auf das der Commodore das Tablett nicht ganz so nah gestellt hatte wie es gut gewesen wäre. Umso mehr er sich nach dem Tablett ausstreckte umso heftiger spürte er den Schmerz in seiner Schulter. Es fehlten genau 5cm zwischen seiner Hand und dem Tablett.

Jack hatte geglaubt er hätte schon mehr Kraft, aber jetzt musste er einsehen wie schwach er noch war.

Seufzend ließ er sich ins Bett zurückfallen, so kam er einfach nicht daran. Er verschnaufte kurz ein paar Sekunden und zog sich dann ganz hoch, so das er aufrecht im Bett saß. Seine Wunde schmerzte wie Feuer und ließ Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen. Solange er gelegen hatte, hatte er die Wunde kaum gespürt, aber jetzt sah das ganz anders aus.

Ganz vorsichtig drehte er sich nach rechts und setzte seine Füße auf dem Boden ab. Er musste nur noch aufstehen und einen Schritt nach vorne gehen und schon war er an seinem Tablett. Oder aber er streckte sich einfach wieder wie eben, diesmal war er näher dran, aber das würde ihm nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten, sicherer wäre es aufzustehen.

Schweratmend stützte er sich vom Bettrand auf und taumelte einen Schritt nach vorne. Um ihn herum drehte sich plötzlich alles und er lehnte sich gegen den Nachttisch. Allerdings hatte er nicht berechnet, das er eindeutig schwerer als der Nachttisch war und dieser schon bedrohlich kippte.

Hastig stolperte er zurück und kippte von der Schwerkraft gezogen wieder nach vorne um, wobei er sich versuchte unglücklich am Nachttisch festzuhalten und dieser gleich mit ihm und einem lauten poltern auf den Boden stürzte.

Jack seufzte genervt, seine Wunde brannte mehr denn je und zu seinem entsetzen musste er feststellen dass das Essen um ihn herum auf dem Boden verteilt lag. Der Weg war eindeutig umsonst gewesen.

Erschöpft blieb er auf dem Boden liegen, es war unmöglich jetzt noch einmal aufzustehen, er konnte nur hoffen das der Lärm den Commodore nicht anlocken würde.

Irgendwie würde er schon wieder aufstehen, aber jetzt noch nicht. Er war viel zu Müde um jetzt einen neuen Versuch zu starten.

Krachend ging die Tür in seinem Zimmer auf und jemand ließ Jack mit plötzlichem Licht brutal erblinden.

"Mr. Sparrow was macht Ihr da!" rief eine schockierte Stimme. Jack nahm die verschwommene Gestalt des Commodores wahr, als seine Augen sich langsam an das Licht gewöhnten.

"Ich bin hingefallen!" fauchte Jack.

"Das sehe ich. Meine Frage war eher warum Ihr aufgestanden seid!" Mit diesen Worten kam der Commodore auf ihn zu und sah sich prüfend um. "Ihr hattet wohl Hunger?"

Trotz Jacks momentaner Schwäche war ihm das triumphierende Glitzern in den Augen des Commodores nicht entgangen.

"Quatsch!" zischte Jack "Ich wollte nur aus dem Fenster sehen und bin dann bedauerlicherweise hingefallen!"

Der Commodore hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

"Und der Nachttisch ist aus Sympathie mit gefallen?"

"So sieht es wohl aus!"

Äußerst widerwillig ließ Jack sich vom Commodore aufhelfen und zurück ins Bett bringen. Hätte er vorher gewusst das es so enden würde, hätte er ganz sicher nicht seinen Hunger siegen lassen, das hatte er nun davon.

"Soll ich Euch neues Essen bringen?" fragte der Commodore als er an seinem Bett platz nahm.

"Nein!" antwortete Jack prompt, obwohl sein Magen genau das Gegenteil sprach. Der Commodore nickte kurz und sah schließlich zu Boden.

"Ich war bis gerade eben in einer Unterredung mit dem Gouverneur, Ihr könnt Euch mit Sicherheit vorstellen worum es ging, oder nicht?"

"Ich rate nicht gerne, aber ich würde sagen es ging um mich!" schnaubte Jack.

"Richtig! Der Gouverneur war beunruhigt über Euren Aufenthalt hier, aufgrund dessen das Ihr ein Pirat seid und wegen der stark zunehmenden Gerüchten über Euch. Er hält es für klug Euch direkt ins Gefängnis zu überbringen!"

Jack blickte den Commodore gelangweilt an.

"Warum erzählt Ihr mir das?"

"Weil mich interessiert woher die Gerüchte kommen. Ich möchte wissen, wie das zustande kam! Und vielleicht könnte ich Euch dann vor dem Gefängnis bewahren."

Jack gab ein trockenes "Pff" von sich und sah gezielt in eine andere Richtung.

"Ihr wisst das jemand behauptet, Ihr seid homosexuell oder gar Eunuch!"

"Ist mir bekannt!"

"Ihr habt also ein Alkoholproblem, und Ihr habt im Auftrag von Barbossa gehandelt..."

"WAS!" erschrocken sprang Jack auf und ließ sich direkt wieder ins Bett zurückfallen als ein scharfer Schmerz ihn durchfuhr. "Das ist nicht wahr!"

Der Commodore sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht stimmt es ja doch!"

"Natürlich nicht. Wer sollte das denn glauben. Es hat sich doch rumgesprochen, dass ich ihn getötet hab. Jeder kennt die Geschichte."

"Genauso wie sich die andere Geschichte rumgesprochen hat. Mr. Sparrow, Sie wissen wer das erzählt nicht wahr?"

"Und wenn was macht das für einen Unterschied?"

"Vielleicht könntet Ihr was dagegen tun. Ich meine, das was über Euch erzählt wird, klingt alles andere als schön."

Jack stöhnte genervt auf.

"Meint Ihr wirklich ich hätte noch nichts unternommen!"

Betroffen schwieg der Commodore, obwohl Jack tatsächlich noch nichts unternommen hatte, aber woher sollte er das schon wissen, außerdem ging ihn das ohnehin nichts an. Er sollte sich gefälligst um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern.

Diese Gerüchte gingen nur ihn was an, und von wem sie kamen, ging erst recht keinen was an.

Schon allein die Tatsache das er erfahren könnte das seine ehemalige Verlobte so etwas erzählte, ließ ihn noch unglaubwürdiger dastehen. Wer konnte es schließlich besser wissen als eine Verlobte? Abgesehen davon hatte er es gar nicht nötig durch den Commodore vor dem Gefängnis gerettet zu werden.

"Was kümmert Euch eigentlich mein Ruf? Ihr verabscheut Piraten, wieso macht Ihr Euch dann Gedanken um schlechte Gerüchte die über mich verbreitet werden? Bin ich für Euch nicht ohnehin schlecht?"

Jack bemerkte das der Commodore während seines Sprechens leicht rot geworden war und den Blick hastig gesenkt hatte.

"Ich ... es war einfach so unglaubwürdig, diese Gerüchte... also ich meine ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das Ihr... das Ihr..."

"Das ich schwul bin? Anscheinend seid Ihr doch ziemlich verunsichert!" Jack schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, es war unglaublich, das man dachte er stehe tatsächlich auf Männer.

"Nein... ich meine nur... ich frage mich nur warum man das erzählt!"

"Ihr glaubt wirklich ich stehe auf Männer! Ich würde einen Mann einem schön geformten Frauenkörper vorziehen? Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun?"

Verzweifelt sah sich dar Commodore nach einem Fluchtweg um, Jack hatte sich inzwichen wirklich in die Sache reingesteigert und der Commodore fand weiterhin keine passenden Wörter mehr.

"Ich dachte nur... sowas soll es ja schließlich geben... unter Piraten ist das doch nicht so schlimm, wie als ehrenwerter Bürger..."

"Natürlich! So denkt ihr anscheinend alle. Ja, die verdammten schwulen Piraten. Oh, der ist Pirat, dann ist er auch schwul!"

Jack konnte sich selber nicht erklären warum er sich plötzlich so aufregte. Er galt doch dafür das er alles immer gelassen nahm, aber seit einiger Zeit geriet er immer wieder außer Kontrolle. Das schlimme war, das es ihm auffiel und er trotzdem nichts dagegen tun konnte. Es war einfach ganz untypisch für ihn.

Wütend stand der Commodore auf. "Von mir aus könnt Ihr gerne noch etwas weiter spekulieren. Ich werde wiederkommen wenn Ihr Euch beruhigt habt" Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und es wurde wieder dunkel.

Wieso benahm er sich aufeinmal so seltsam? Was brachte ihn plötzlich dazu nicht mehr die Ruhe selbst zu sein? Und vor allen Dingen: Warum hatte er dem Commodore so viel von sich erzählt?

Das tat er doch sonst nie. Normalerweise wäre der Commodore der letzte dem er etwas erzählen sollte. Vielleicht hatten sie ihm etwas ins Getränk getan um bereitwillig Auskunft von ihm zu erhalten.

Jack seufzte, er konnte sich einfach nicht klarmachen warum, aber inzwichen tat es ihm leid. Müde und mit leerem Magen schloß er die Augen, er hoffte das er bald einschlafen würde und das der Hunger ihn nun schlafen ließ.


	6. Harte Erkenntnis

Queen AFC: Vielen Dank für dein Review, das freut mich wirklich

Todesfee: Auch an dich vielen Dank. Ich hab extra versucht schnell zu schreiben.-g-

* * *

6. Kapitel – Harte Erkenntnis

Jacks Zustand änderte sich in den nächsten 2 Tagen drastisch.

Als er diesen Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich blendend. Selbstständig und ohne Hilfe war er aufgestanden und hatte die Vorhänge des Fensters zurück gezogen. Gut gelaunt hatte er es geöffnet, sich aus dem Fenster gelehnt und die frische Luft eingeatmet.

Genau das war es was ihm plötzlich seinen kämpferischen Geist zurück gab. Jetzt fühlte er sich in der Lage raus zu gehen und sich den Gerüchten zu stellen.

Er wollte sich streiten, völlig egal mit wem oder aus welchem Grund, er wollte nur sehen ob er es wieder so gut konnte wie früher.

Noch vor zwei Tagen hatte er gedacht er wäre seinem Ende näher denn je und er würde die Pearl niemals wieder sehen, aber jetzt wusste er: Es ging weiter!

Ihm ging es gut. Er war bestens gelaunt, seine Wunde ziepte nur noch ein wenig und er fühlte sich wieder fit.

Er würde die Pearl wiederfinden, denn niemand konnte sie und ihn trennen. Zwischen ihnen gab es eine Verbindung die man nirgendwo anders finden würde.

Wenn er die Pearl nicht fand, würde sie ihn finden... oder sie würden gemeinsam sterben. Aber das war die Variante über die Jack jetzt gar nicht mehr nachdachte. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er genug für sein ganzes Leben darüber nachgedacht! Es war an der Zeit dort einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

Daran würde er nie wieder denken!

Jack drehte sich um als er an der Tür ein Klopfen hörte und kurz darauf der Commodore eintrat.

Einen Augenblick lang starrte er Jack überrascht an, dann blickte er ihn nur noch wütend an.

„Euch geht es wohl wieder gut, Mr. Sparrow" bemerkte er und wich Jacks Blicken aus.

Jack fragte sich ob er wohl sauer auf ihn war, seit zwei Tagen hatten sie nicht mehr wirklich miteinander gesprochen, denn Norrington hatte meistens einen seiner Männer geschickt um ihm Essen zu bringen.

„Captain!" grinste Jack nur und setzte sich aufs Bett. Norrington blieb regungslos an der Tür stehen.

„Bitte was!"

„Captain Sparrow, ich bestehe auf den Titel!"

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte vollkommene Stille, dann begann der Commodore plötzlich zu lachen. Es war kein ehrliches Lachen, fand Jack, wie jemand der die Situation lustig fand. Es war eher ein süffisantes Lachen, das einem auslachen schon sehr Nahe kommt.

Jack legte seinen Kopf schräg und blinzelte den Commodore an.

„Was gibt es zu lachen!"

Norrington wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und seufzte schwer.

„Es ist wirklich komisch. Ihr besteht auf einen Titel, den Ihr gar nicht besitzt, da Ihr gar kein Schiff habt von dem Ihr Captain sein könnt, geschweige denn eine Mannschaft!"

Jack lächelte als der Commodore ihn ansah.

„Im Grunde genommen habe ich das schon, nur ist es momentan..." er überlegte kurz und hielt sich nachdenklich die Hand an den Lippen „sagen wir mal..." strahlend holte er aus als ihm das passende Wort einfiel „Im Urlaub! Das isses!"

James Norrington runzelte die Stirn, heute war nicht sein bester Tag. Die Tatsache das es dem Piraten heute wieder sehr gut ging, ärgerte ihn. Es machte ihn wütender als alles andere und er wusste nicht warum. Er wusste nur das es nicht daran lag das er ihn nicht leiden konnte. Irritiert zog er die Stirn kraus und sah Jack fragend an.

Er hatte direkt seine Veränderung bemerkt, in den letzten Tagen war er mehr eine schlechtgelaunte Zicke als ein Pirat gewesen. Er war verwundet gewesen, hatte Schmerzen und die Gerüchte um ihn, hatten ihn geärgert.

Aber jetzt war das alles wie weggewischt. Als wäre all das nie passiert.

Plötzlich hatte er wieder Mut und man sah ihm keine Angst, vor der Ungewissheit die vor ihm lag, an.

Genau das war es was dem Commodore so zu schaffen machte, in den letzten Tagen war der Pirat zwar schlecht gelaunt gewesen, aber er hatte mit ihm reden können. Er war zu einem ernsthaften Gesprächspartner geworden.

Jetzt war er wieder der Jack von früher, mit dem man absolut nichts anfangen konnte, außer ihn an den Galgen zu bringen.

„Nagut, die Black Pearl ist also im Urlaub.." begann James „Was gedenkt Ihr also zu tun?"

Jack grinste ihn kurz an und sah dann aus dem Fenster.

„Ich werde sie natürlich suchen!"

Wieder musste James lachen und Jack sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Wann wollt Ihr losziehen?" fragte James, noch immer lachend.

„Jetzt!" meinte Jack mit nachdruck in der Stimme. Er verstand gar nicht was es da schon wieder zu lachen gab.

Doch plötzlich wurde James wieder ernst und sah Jack böse an.

„Ausgeschlossen!" sagte er und drückte Jack aufs Bett „Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst das ich Euch einfach so gehen lasse!"

Nein, das hatte jack nicht geglaubt und jetzt viel ihm wieder ein das er eine Kleinigkeit vergessen hatte.

Er war sich sicher die Pearl wiederzubekommen, aber er hatte vergessen zu überlegen wie er hier rauskommen würde. Draußen vor der Tür waren dutzende von Wachen und so gutgläubig war der Commodore auch nicht, ihn mal alleine draußen spazieren zu lassen.

Zwar fühlte er sich wieder fit, aber er hatte noch lange nicht seine ganze Kraft zurück um es mit den Wachen aufzunehmen.

Jack nickte nachdenklich und blickte den Commodore an.

„Natürlich, was wird dann mit mir geschehen?"

„Ihr werdet Euren Freund den Galgen wiedersehen. So leid es mir auch tut, aber als Commodore bin ich schließlich an gewisse Vorschriften gebunden. Aber vielleicht schafft Ihr ja wieder eine Flucht?"

Jack grinste als der Commodore ausgesprochen hatte.

„Wir werden sehen!" meinte er und drehte sich im Bett auf die Seite um dem Commodore anzudeuten das dass Gespräch nun beendet war und er seine Ruhe haben wollte.

Er hörte wie der Commodore aufstand und zur Tür ging. Dort hielt er noch einmal inne und schien nachzudenken.

„Sobald Ihr wieder vollkommen gesund seid, werde ich Euch einen kleinen Vorsprung einräumen!"

Jack setzte sich überrascht im Bett auf und starrte ihn an. Der Commodore erwiderte seinen Blick mit ernster Miene.

Er meinte es wirklich ernst..

Jack war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Commodore James Norrington wollte ihm eine Chance geben!

„Das... ist wirklich... nett!" rief Jack verblüfft und der Commodore grinste plötzlich.

„Natürlich ist es nett!" mit den Worten drehte er sich um und ging aus der Tür, doch bevor er sie schloss warf er noch „Ihr habt genau 3 Sekunde Vorsprung!" ein.

Jack schnaubte verärgert.

Wie dumm er doch war auf so was reinzufallen. Man müsste doch meinen, inzwichen würde er den Commodore kennen.

Aber nein, er ließ sich von ihm auch noch zum Narren halten.

3 Sekunden, was sollte er denn mit 3 Sekunden anfangen, wo doch draußen eine ganze Horde von Wachen stand.

In drei Sekunden hätte er vielleicht gerade mal diesen Raum durchquert, aber mehr auch nicht.

Jack war mehr als nur verärgert, in den letzten Tagen, hatte sich eigentlich seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Commodore etwas gelegt. Und manchmal dachte er sogar er würde etwas wie sympathie für ihn entwickeln. Aber jetzt war da nur noch blanker Hass.

Ein Pirat würde sich niemals mit einem ehrenwerten Bürger verstehen können. Sie waren viel zu unterschiedlich.

Und wenn es auch noch ein Commodore war, konnte er es gleich vergessen.

Alles Leute die das Gesetz achteten und dafür sogar ihre eigene Mutter an den Pranger stellten.

„Elendes Pack!" murrte er und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen.

James Norrington hatte sich derweil in der Küche niedergelassen und gönnte sich als erstes eine heiße Tasse Kaffee.

Er hatte gemerkt wie sehr Jack erstaunt war als er ihm einen Vorsprung versprochen hatte. Er fand drei Sekunden völlig angemessen, schließlich hatte er einen Job zu verlieren oder ihm drohte selbst der Galgen, wenn er Jack wieder entkommen ließ.

Drei Sekunden waren mehr als fair.

Schließlich war Jack selbst so dumm gewesen, sich noch einmal in Port Royal blicken zu lassen. Wäre er geblieben wo der Pfeffer wächst, hätte er auch eventuell eine höhere Lebenserwartung gehabt.

James musste zugeben, dass es ihn vorhin einen leichten Stich ins Herz versetzt hatte, als Jack ihm eröffnet hatte er würde gehen.

Eigentlich sollte es ihm ja egal sein, aber im Bezug auf den Galgen, hatte Jack einfach noch zu viel Hoffnung in sich. Und zu sehen das all diese Hoffnung eigentlich sinnlos war, schmerzte ihn schon.

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf.

Nein, das war Unsinn was er da dachte. Nun war es auch noch soweit gekommen, das er sich selbst etwas vorschwindelte.

Er wollte Jack einfach nicht gehen lassen, weder an den Galgen noch sonst wohin. Ihm war es am liebsten wenn er für immer dort in dem Zimmer bleiben würde.

James gestand es sich nur ungern zu, aber der Pirat hatte tatsächlich einen Platz in seinem Herzen bekommen.

Es war keine Absicht gewesen, aber er konnte auch nichts dagegen tun.

Jack gab ihm einfach das Gefühl tun und lassen zu können was man wollte. Das war einfach sehr aufbauend wenn man sich sonst immer an alles halten musste, ob es einem gefiel oder nicht.

Natürlich hatte er immer noch eine Abneigung gegen Piraten. Schließlich war es unverantwortlich andere Menschen auszurauben, zu bedrohen oder gar zu töten. Aber die Tatsache sich nicht an alles halten zu müssen gefiel ihm.

Und andererseits, als Commodore nahm er sich auch einfach das Recht andere Menschen zu töten, sei es im Krieg, oder in einer Situation wie Jacks mit dem Galgen.

Vielleicht war es ja das selbe.

James haute wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Es war nicht das selbe!

Er hatte den Piraten ganz einfach nur verdammt gern und fand einfach nicht raus warum.


	7. The Lion sleeps tonight

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich hab leider nciht viel Zeit um auf alle einzugehen, aber ich wollte euch dennoch nicht das neue Kapitel vorenthalten!

-------

Kapitel 7 – The Lion sleeps tonight

Jack lag gelangweilt im Bett und starrte missmutig an die Decke. Er hatte die ganze Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden, die verrücktesten Ideen waren ihm gekommen, aber es war nichts vernünftiges dabei gewesen.

Jack fluchte innerlich.

Er war doch bisher überall lebend rausgekommen, wieso ging das jetzt nicht?

_Vielleicht weil ich dieses mal im Hauptquartier meiner Feinde sitze.. _dachte er trocken und schnaubte.

Er wollte ganz sicher nicht aufgeben, schließlich tat er das nie. Aber diesmal sah es wirklich aussichtslos aus.

Er musste eine Schwäche des Commodores finden, schließlich konnte nur er bestimmen ob er hier rauskam oder nicht.

Jack dachte angestrengt nach, was bedeutete dem Commodore etwas, und wie sollte er daran kommen.

Er seufzte verzweifelt, er fand einfach nichts.

Wenn er nur irgendwie sich hier rausschleichen könnte, aber das war unmöglich, die Tür war immer abgeschlossen.

Es gab nur ein Fenster durch welches er Luft schnappen konnte.

Aufgeregt sprang Jack auf und ging zum Fenster.

Wenn er irgendwie ein Seil beschaffen könnte, könnte er sich aus dem Fenster abseilen, er bräuchte nur ein verdammt langes Seil, schließlich war das Fenster ziemlich hoch.

Wenn er so schätzte würden es vielleicht fünfzig Meter tief sein.. so grob über den Daumen gepeilt. Vielleicht auch mehr.

Jacks Augenmaß war tatsächlich nicht das beste, schließlich meinte er beim Galgen auch immer das er lang genug wäre um mit den Füßen wieder den Boden zu erreichen... _aber ich habe ja auch immer wieder den Boden erreicht!_ Seine Laune besserte sich schlagartig.

Jack nahm entschlossen sein Bettlaken und knotete es am Bettpfosten fest, wobei er die andere Seite des Lakens aus dem Fenster hing. Es war tatsächlich ziemlich kurz...

Unten war zum Glück keine Wache zu sehen.

„Gut, aber nicht lange und wehe es fällt nur ein Wort darüber!"

„Nein natürlich nicht!"

Jack hätte beinahe laut aufgeschrieen als er Stimmen hörte. Blitzschnell schloss er das Fenster und stellte sich vor den Bettpfosten damit vom Laken nichts zu sehen war.

Tatsächlich nur eine Sekunde später klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!" trällerte Jack und ohrfeigte sich innerlich sofort, das war eine Spur zu freundlich wie er an der gerunzelten Stirn des Commodores erkannte welcher nun in der Tür erschien.

„Glänzende Laune wie ich sehe!" Jack zwang sich zu einem Grinsen „Ihr habt Besuch, Mr. Sparrow!"

Jack nahm seine Worte gar nicht war, als er aus der Tür verschwand um jemanden zu holen, er war vollauf damit beschäftigt mit sich selbst zu schimpfen.

Was sollte das jetzt auf einmal, er konnte doch sonst immer so gut schauspielern!

Jack klappte die Kinnlade runter als er eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und rehbraunen Augen in sein Zimmer eintreten sah.

Träumte er etwa wieder?

„Hi Jack!" lächelte sie.

Jacks Hals wurde plötzlich trocken.

„Kathryn" krächzte er.

„Du kennst mich also noch" strahlte sie, schloss die Tür und kam rüber zu ihm.

„Der Commodore war so nett, mich zu dir reinzulassen. Er wartet draußen"

Jack konnte momentan keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Kathryn war tatsächlich da.

Die Frau die... all diese Gerüchte über ihn in die Welt gesetzt hatte.

Urplötzlich stieg Wut in ihm hoch und er sah sie böse an.

„Was willst du hier!" fauchte er.

Sie lächelte wieder und setzte sich aufs Bett. Jack rührte sich nicht, sondern blieb am Bettpfosten stehen.

„Sei doch nicht so unfreundlich, ich wollte nur mit dir reden!"

„Unfreundlich!" sagte Jack laut „Hab ich dazu nicht jeden Grund, du hast schließlich diese Gerüchte über mich verbreitet!"

Kathryn zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, was Jack noch wütender machte.

„Du musst mich verstehen..."

„Ja sicher!" rief Jack sarkastisch.

„... ich hatte mich auf unsere Hochzeit gefreut, und du lässt mich einfach sitzen, Jack! Ich war wütend und enttäuscht."

Jack ließ sich ihre Worte ein paar Mal im Kopf rum gehen.

_Gut, vielleicht war das nicht ganz fair..._ überlegte er.

Tatsächlich hätte er das irgendwie anders regeln können als sie einfach auf der Hochzeit sitzen zu lassen.

Aber sie wusste doch das er kein Mann zum heiraten war!

_Vielleicht auch nicht..._

Immerhin hatte er ja den Antrag gemacht, da konnte man durchaus meinen, dass wäre ernst gemeint.

„Gut ich hab es verdient!" seufzte Jack und gab sich damit geschlagen. Er wollte jetzt ohnehin nicht darüber reden.

„Ja hast du!" bestätigte Kathryn ihm noch einmal und sah ihn an.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, unschlüssig was er jetzt sagen sollte.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte er schließlich.

Kathryn nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett. Zärtlich strich sie die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach.

Das war es was ihn immer verrückt gemacht hatte vor Lust, aber diesmal war es anders. Er fühlte nichts, nicht das kleinste Verlangen war zu spüren.

Es war einfach weg.

Irritiert schob er ihre Hand weg und drehte sich ein wenig von ihr weg.

An der Liebe zu ihre konnte es nicht liegen, das dieses Gefühl weg war. Schließlich war bei ihm nie wirklich Liebe vorhanden gewesen.

Sein Gefühl ihr gegenüber war nur pure Lust, konnte das einfach so verschwinden?

„Was hast du?" flüsterte sie und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und zog seine Hand wieder weg.

„Ich möchte das nicht!" sagte er ernst und sie sah ihn verwundert an. Jack war selbst überrascht, waren diese Worte tatsächlich aus seinem Mund gekommen?

Der Pirat, der niemals eine Frau stehen ließ, wollte nicht!

Würde seine Crew ihn so sehen, würden sie ihn für krank erklären.

Das war unmöglich, so unmöglich das er es selbst nicht fassen konnte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zum Commodore, wusste er was er hier tat?

Wusste er warum Kathryn zu ihm wollte und hatte es zugelassen!

Einen kurzen Moment lang spürte er so etwas wie Empörung in sich, doch dann verschwand es wieder.

Was hatte denn der Commodore damit zu tun!

„Jack," fragte sie vorsichtig und versuchte einen Blick in seine Augen zu erhaschen. „Jack, ich wollte eigentlich fragen... ob du mich nicht doch noch heiraten willst?"

Jack sah sie ungläubig an.

Nach allem was passiert war, wollte sie es noch einmal versuchen!

„Kathryn, ist dir nicht klar geworden was ich für ein Mensch bin?" rief er verwirrt und blickte in ihre fragenden Augen.

„Ich bin kein Mann zum heiraten. Ich hasse Hochzeiten, das macht alles so endgültig. So was möchte ich nicht!"

Kathryn schluckte hörbar und wandte ihren Blick ab. „Verstehe.."

Jack fühlte sich ein wenig wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung was er jetzt sagen sollte.

Diese Gefühlssache lag ihm einfach nicht. Er fühlte nicht das geringste was sie betraf.

Er hatte viel zu viele Gefühle.

Da war Trauer, wegen der Pearl, etwas nagendes, weil er hier raus musste, Vorfreude, weil er wieder aufs Meer wollte und ein paar ziemlich undefinierbare Gefühle, die er im Leben noch nicht hatte und aus diesem Grund nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich dachte ja nur weil... weil du ja bald an den Galgen kommst. Ich meine du möchtest doch bestimmt das die Pearl in Sicherheit ist.."

Jack keuchte entsetzt auf.

Hatte er sich da etwa verhört! Sie rechnete schon fest mit seinem Tod und hatte schon alles geplant?

„Die Pearl..." krächzte er noch immer überwältigt von dem was sie gesagt hatte.

So langsam ging ihm ein Licht auf. Sie war hier weil es im Falle seines Todes etwas zu erben gab.

„Ja, also weißt du, falls dir das lieb ist würde ich dir auch einen Nachfolger schenken... Sogar einen der von dir ist!"

Kathryn strahlte vor Glück, während Jack eine ganze Weile lang nichts sagte.

„Du spinnst," meinte er schließlich und Kathryn warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „dein Plan ist eigentlich ganz gut durchdacht, aber trotzdem hat er ein paar kleine Fehler. Die Pearl ist nicht da und ich habe nicht vor zu sterben, klar soweit!"

Wütend stand Kathryn auf.

„Natürlich ist die Pearl da, sie ist vor zwei Stunden im Hafen eingelaufen. Und ich bin mir ganz sicher das du an den Galgen kommst!"

In Jack Ohren klingelte etwas, den letzten Teil ihres Satzes hörte er gar nicht mehr.

Die Pearl war da!

Heute war bis auf wenige Ausnahmen anscheinend sein Glückstag.

„Sie ist wieder da?" rief Jack glücklich und Kathryn verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja ist sie. Jetzt lass uns über was anderes reden, ich muss gleich gehen."

Doch Jack hörte ihr nicht zu. Seine Gedanken kreisten ganz allein um seine Pearl. In seinem Magen breitete sich auf einmal ein großes Glücksgefühl aus.

„Hallo?" machte Kathryn „Ich gehe jetzt, okay?"

Wieder kam keine Antwort von Jack und Kathryn öffnete genervt die Tür um zu gehen.

Im aller letzen Moment griff Jack ihre Hand, zog Kathryn an sich ran und küsste sie.

Draußen vor der Tür, war James aufgestanden, da die Tür sich geöffnet hatte. Er wartete neben der Tür das die Frau rauskam, doch es kam nichts, die Tür stand einfach nur offen.

Irritiert drehte er sich um, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Der Anblick verpasste ihm einen harten Tritt in die Magengrube.

Jack küsste sie leidenschaftlich...

-------

Bitte ein kleines Review hinterlassen, okay?


	8. Die Stimme der Vernunft

Tom Vorlost Riddle: Vielen Dank für dein superliebes Review, als ich es gelesen hab, hab ich mich sofort ans schreiben gemacht und ich bin sogar momentan mit diesem Kapitel zufrieden. Es ist etwas anders als ich ursprünglich geplant hatte, aber das ist gut so -g- Ich hoffe doch du liest auch weiterhin mit und ich habe dir hier nicht den Spaß verdorben.

teddy172: Danke für dein Kommi. Ich denke das Kapitel wird so ziemlich alle deine Fragen soweit beantworten... Bis auf Kathryn natürlich. Das ist einfach eine Person für sich -lol- Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

**Kapitel 8 - Die Stimme der Vernunft**

James stand wie angewurzelt da und blickte auf das glückliche Pärchen vor ihm, welches keine Notiz von ihm nahm.

Aus seinem Gesicht war jegliches Blut gewichen und er wusste das er seinen ahnteilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr beherrschte.

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Er fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage den Blick abzuwenden, er war einfach wie gelähmt.

Seine Gefühle waren undefinierbar.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern bis Jack den Kuss löste und schließlich James im Zimmer erblickte.

Irritiert sah er ihn an, wobei sein Gesicht glücklicher als sonst aussah.

Dies war mit Sicherheit ein Grinsen das der Beschreibung „Von hier bis nach China" gerecht wurde.

James räusperte sich verlegen, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er hier zwei sich liebende Menschen beobachtete.

„Ähm... ich wollte nicht stören...ich wollte nur..." er brach ab und senkte den Blick.

_Wieso verdammt bin ich nicht vor der Tür sitzen geblieben! _

Dachte James wütend und sah aus den Augenwinkeln Jacks Grinsen, welches ihn nur noch wütender machte.

„Nicht schlimm!" meinte er gutgelaunt „Kathryn wollte ohnehin gerade gehen!"

Kathryn warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu.

James war klar das sie gar nicht gehen wollte, Jack würde sie einfach so vor die Tür setzen. Aber warum tat er das?

Spielte das eigentlich noch eine Rolle?

Vielleicht wollte er ja auch nur in Ruhe nachdenken.

„Gut. Ja ich wollte gehen." Rief sie aufgebracht und schnaubte wütend, als sie zur Tür ging und sie öffnete. Doch bevor sie ging, drehte sie sich noch mal zu Jack um.

„Also hast du deine Meinung jetzt geändert? Wir reden noch mal über die Formalitäten?"

_Formalitäten? Welche Formalitäten?_

Wieder versetzte es James einen harten Stich in den Magen.

Kathryn hatte ihm vorhin erzählt, das Jack und sie ursprünglich verlobt waren, doch irgendetwas sei dazwichen gekommen.

Bestand etwa die Möglichkeit das die beiden jetzt noch heirateten.

Jack schien ihm gar nicht der Typ dafür zu sein. Aber eigentlich kannte er ihn auch nicht wirklich.

Was wusste er schon von ihm? Das er ein Pirat war und an den Galgen kam. Mehr nicht.

Aber warum sollte man dann noch heiraten?

Eine Vernunftstimme in ihm drin schrie laut „Warum nicht!" doch er schüttelte sie stur ab.

James fluchte innerlich.

Er hatte es von Anfang an für einen Fehler gehalten sie zu ihm zu lassen. Aber sie hatte so traurig ausgesehen und wenn sie ihn doch liebte...

Ein Grund mehr sie draußen zu lassen!

Ja, es war ein Fehler gewesen!

James seufzte resigniert.

Warum machte er sich solche Gedanken, Jack kam ohnehin an den Galgen.

„Wir werden sehen!" sagte Jack ernst und er sah plötzlich nicht mehr so glücklich aus. Kathryn runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.

Was ging da zwichen den beiden ab?

„Ich komme bald nochmal vorbei, Jack!" sie nickte ihm zu „Commodore" jetzt nickte sie James zu, welcher ihr Nicken mit einem kühlen Blick zur Kenntnis nahm, dann verließ sie den Raum.

Stille trat ein und Jack seufzte kurz und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

_Und was jetzt? Soll ich ihm eine Szene machen, obwohl er gar nicht weiß was los ist?_

James war unglaublich wütend und er wusste genau das er diese Wut nicht einfach so an ihm auslassen konnte, schließlich gab es ja eigentlich auch keinen Grund dafür.

Jack hatte keine Ahnung davon was dieser Kuss in James ausgelöst hatte. Woher sollte er wissen das es ihn verletzt hatte?

James wusste ja selbst nicht warum er sich so lächerlich benahm.

_Dieser Mann ist ein Pirat, Zeit ihn auch als solchen zu sehen!_ Wies er sich zurecht, doch in dem Moment fiel ihm etwas auf, was seine Wut rechtfertigen würde.

„Ihr wollt abhauen!" rief er lauter als beabsichtigt und starrte Jack wütend an. Er konnte sehen wie Jack erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Ihr hängt ein Bettlaken aus dem Fenster und glaubt wirklich das Ihr so ungesehen hier flüchten könnt! Wie töricht!" Wütend wies er auf das Bettlaken das Jack vor geraumer Zeit aus dem Fenster gelassen hatte. James bemerkte mit einer Genugtuung, das der Pirat erblasste und geschockt auf das Laken starrte.

„Meint ihr wirklich ich habe unter eurem Fenster keine Wachen positioniert!" James lachte kurz hart auf „Wartet ab Mr. Sparrow, gleich findet Ihr eine ganze Armee von Wachen unter Eurem Fenster!"

Es tat ja so was von gut ihn anzuschreien!

Jack wollte offensichtlich etwas sagen, aber James ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„GILETTE!" rief er und gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann kam schuldbewusst durch die Tür.

„Ja, Commodore?"

„Sorgt Augenblicklich dafür das unter Mr. Sparrows Fenster genug Wachen stehen, das scheint Ihr bisher versäumt zu haben..."

Gilette nickte und wollte gerade gehen, als James ihn abermals zurück hielt.

„Ach und richtet dem Gouverneur aus, das Mr. Sparrow nun für den Galgen bereit ist!"

James sah erleichtert zu wie Jack der Mund aufklappte und entsetzen in seinem Blick stand. Gilette warf Jack noch einen Blick zu und ging dann hinaus.

-------

Jack hatte sich zufrieden auf dem Bett niedergelassen. JA, er hatte zwar Kathryn in einem überschwang der Gefühle geküsst, und ausgerechnet der Commodore hatte es gesehen, aber die Pearl war da!

Was gab es besseres?

Natürlich, wieso sollte die Pearl ohne ihren Captain davon segeln?

Jack fühlte sich mehr als glücklich. Er könnte jetzt die ganze Welt umarmen.

Doch ein lauter Ruf durchbrach seine Glückseeligkeit.

„Ihr wollt abhauen!" rief der Commodore und Jack fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Zuerst verstand er gar nicht was los war und was den Commodore auf einmal so in Rage versetzte.

„Ihr hängt ein Bettlaken aus dem Fenster und glaubt wirklich das Ihr so ungesehen hier flüchten könnt! Wie töricht!" Wütend wies er auf das Bettlaken das Jack vor geraumer Zeit aus dem Fenster gelassen hatte.

_Verdammt, das Laken!_

Jack fühlte wie jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwand und kalter Schweiß ihm den Rücken runterlief, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte.

Wie konnte er nur vergessen das er das Laken noch dort hängen hatte!

Mal ganz abgesehen davon das man auf dem ersten Blick erkennen konnte das man dort ohnehin nicht flüchten konnte.

Der Commodore musste doch gesehen haben, das es viel zu kurz war.

„Meint ihr wirklich ich habe unter eurem Fenster keine Wachen positioniert!" Der Commodore lachte kurz hart auf „Wartet ab Mr. Sparrow, gleich findet Ihr eine ganze Armee von Wachen unter Eurem Fenster!"

Jack war verwirrt. Warum war der Commodore plötzlich so wütend, er war doch sonst die Ruhe in Person.

So ein kleiner Fluchtversuch, der nicht mal mit viel Zeit hätte klappen können, wäre doch kein Grund so aus der Haut zu fahren. Es wäre vielleicht ein Grund ihn auszulachen, aber mehr auch nicht.

Ließ er möglicherweise die Wut für etwas ganz anderes an ihm raus?

Gut, Wachen vor den Fenstern. Das war jetzt wirklich nicht so schlimm. Er konnte ja ohnehin nicht dadurch flüchten.

Das wollte er dem Commodore auch sagen, aber er ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„GILETTE!" rief er und gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann kam schuldbewusst durch die Tür.

„Ja, Commodore?"

„Sorgt Augenblicklich dafür das unter Mr. Sparrows Fenster genug Wachen stehen, das scheint Ihr bisher versäumt zu haben..."

Gilette nickte und wollte gerade gehen, als James ihn abermals zurück hielt.

„Ach und richtet dem Gouverneur aus, das Mr. Sparrow nun für den Galgen bereit ist!"

Jack klappte erschrocken der Mund auf, unfähig irgendetwas zu erwiedern.

Womit hatte er das plötzlich verdient!

Das schien sich auch Gillette zu fragen, denn er war Jack einen unverkennbaren Was-hast-du-getan-Blick zu.

Jack war ratlos und Gilette verließ das Zimmer.

Er kam früher an den Galgen als er vermutet hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet noch ein paar Tage Zeit zu haben, aber nun kam er möglicherweise noch vor dem Abend an den Galgen.

Er spürte den zufriedenen Blick des Commodores auf sich ruhen und da fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Waas..." Ein Schwächegefühl breitete sich plötzlich in ihm aus und er taumelte leicht zur Seite und musste sich am Commodore abstützen, welcher ihn nun doch etwas besorgt ansah.

„Was ist mit meinem Vorsprung?" fragte Jack und sammelte sich wieder, der Commodore sah ihn verblüfft an.

Das war wirklich lächerlich aber die einzigste Chance die er hatte und vor seinem Ende musste man schließlich jede Chance nutzen.

„Vorsprung?" der Commodore sah nun nicht mehr wütend sondern irritiert aus.

„Aye. 3 Sekunden, ich bestehe darauf!" erwiderte er hartnäckig.

Er sah wie sein gegenüber leicht die Stirn runzelte, dann die Augen verdrehte und seufzte.

„Meinetwegen, dann macht Euch bereit!"

Jack nickte und stand auf, bereit loszurennen, doch irgendetwas ließ ihn nicht gehen.

„_einundzwanzig..."_

Er hörte die Stimme des Commodores aus einer weiten Ferne, er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Was hielt ihn plötzlich fest?

Seine Beine schienen wie festgewachsen, egal was er tat, sie bewegten sich einfach nicht!

„_zwwweiuuuuuuundzwaaaaaaaaanzig" Der Commodore schien irritiert._

Jack konnte nicht loslaufen.

Konnte er es nicht, oder wollte er es nicht?

Im Inneren von Jack hatte sich gerade jetzt ein harter Kampf entwickelt.

„Die eine hälfte seines Verstandes schrie „Lauf, verdammt noch mal!" und die andere hälfte sagte „Warum bleibst du nicht beim Commodore? Nicht am Galgen sondern..."

Mehr wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und der Schweiß lief ihm das Gesicht runter, aber das nahm er gar nicht wirklich war.

Er versuchte sich anzustrengen und endlich loszulaufen, aber seine Beine wollten keinen Schritt tun.

Was war nur los?

War es vielleicht die Mehrheit die nicht gehen wollte?

„_dreiiiiiiiiiunnd..."_

Jack überkam ein heißer Schwindel und ihm wurde schlecht.

Das war nun wirklich viel zu viel.

Erleichtert bemerkte er das er im Begriff war ohnmächtig zu werden und er ließ sich willig ins dunkle fallen...


	9. Eine Schwäche

**Kapitel 9 - Eine Schwäche**

James sah verwundert wie Jack schwankte und schon wenige Sekunden später ohnmächtig zu Boden ging.

Ein paar Sekundenlang starrte er ihn einfach nur an, ohne irgendetwas zu tun.

Er war viel zu geschockt um sich bewegen zu können.

Erst ein Klopfen an der Tür löste seine Erstarrung. Die Tür öffnete sich und Gilette kam herein.

„Commodore, ich habe..." er brach ab und erblickte Jack auf dem Boden „Oh mein Gott was ist passiert! Was habt Ihr getan?"

Mit einem schnellen Schritt, kniete er direkt neben Jack und fühlte seinen Puls.

James schüttelte hastig den Kopf und trat näher heran.

„Ich habe nicht..." stammelte er musste jedoch abbrechen, weil ihm nichts einfiel was er sagen könnte.

„Ja ja... wir brauchen jetzt einen Doktor!" rief Gilette ohne den Commodore anzusehen „Schnell!" rief er noch einmal und James fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Dieser Befehl galt ihm!

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken lief er los um Hilfe zu holen.

Gilette war mehr als wütend über Jacks Zustand, er hatte den Piraten eigentlich immer gemocht, obwohl er das gegenüber dem Commodore niemals zugegeben hätte.

Natürlich, er hatte gesehen wie wütend er gewesen war, er hätte die beiden niemals alleine lassen sollen.

Er konnte doch Jack als Gefangenen nicht schlagen, besonders wo er doch wusste das er noch nicht ganz gesund war.

Aber woher sollte er wissen, was er Jack antun würde.

Schnell öffnete er Jacks Hemd und suchte nach irgendwelchen Wunden.

Es war nichts von einem Schlag zu sehen.

War Jack vielleicht ganz ohne das zutun des Commodores zusammengebrochen?

Aber ihm ging es doch schon viel besser, er hatte sich doch von der Schusswunde fast schon wieder erholt.

Es half nichts, er konnte absolut nichts tun.

Knapp 10 Minuten später kam auch schon der Commodore zurück mit dem Arzt im Schlepptau.

„Hebt Ihn aufs Bett!" meinte der Arzt sofort und James und Gilette hievten ihn gemeinsam so gut sie konnten aufs Bett.

Jack war wirklich nicht schwer, aber doch sehr unhandlich.

Schnell machten die beiden Platz um den Doktor durchzulassen. James lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Fensterbank und starrte geradeaus ins Leere.

„Was habt ihr getan?" zischte Gilette ihm ins Ohr. James wandte den Kopf und sah das Gilette sich neben ihm an die Fensterbank lehnte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte wieder geradeaus.

„Eigentlich... nichts!"

Eine weiterer Moment des Schweigens ging vorüber in dem sie zusahen wie der Arzt, Jack untersuchte.

„Er... er ist zusammengebrochen..." stammelte James plötzlich und sah gar nicht mehr gut aus „Ganz einfach so!"

Gilette betrachtete seinen Commodore besorgt, er hoffte das er nicht auch noch zusammenbrach, irgendetwas machte ihm wohl ganz besonders zu schaffen.

Das es das Wohl des Piraten war, bezweifelte er, James konnte Jack doch nicht ausstehen.

Sicherheitshalber rückte Gilette einen Stuhl rüber und blickte den Commodore prüfend an. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nur einen kleinen Schock, wovon auch immer...

„Setzt euch, Commodore! Ihr seht gar nicht gut aus!"

James nickte monoton und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl niedersinken.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis der Arzt sich endlich zu ihnen umdrehte und seine Instrumente einpackte.

„Er hat nichts ernsthaftes. Ein kleiner Schwächeanfall würde ich sagen. Ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung bei ihm. Die Wunde ist wunderbar verheilt und er hat kein Fieber. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich überanstrengt, wenn man so lange nur im Bett liegt, hat man nicht von heute auf morgen seine Kräfte zurück, man muss sich vorsichtig bewegen!" meinte der Doktor und blickte James vielsagend an.

„Wartet einfach bis er wieder aufwacht, dann solltet ihr es mal mit einem kurzen Spaziergang angehen und sofort abrechen wenn er nicht mehr kann!"

James nickte, stand auf und schüttelte dem Arzt die Hand.

„Ich Danke Euch!" sagte er und der Doktor nickte ihm zu und verließ anschließend den Raum.

Gilette stand hinter dem Commodore und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Soll ich ausrichten, dass der Galgen noch warten muss?" fragte er scheinheilig und James drehte sich wütend zu ihm um.

Erst hatte er vor ihm eine Standpauke zu halten, aber dann besann er sich eines besseren.

„Nun geht schon!" sagte er stattdessen und eiligst verließ auch Gilette den Raum.

Seufzend schob James den Stuhl an Jacks Bett heran und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Er war so wütend gewesen, er hatte Jack einfach zu viel abverlangt.

Aber er hatte schon wieder so fitt ausgesehen!

Wie hätte er ahnen können, das er noch so schwach war?

_Das ist alles dieses verdammte Weib Schuld!_

Dachte er wütend und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Warum hatte sie hier nur auftauchen müssen!

Er sah verwundert auf als Jack sich bewegte und irgendwelche Worte stöhnte, die er nicht verstand.

„Was?" flüsterte James und blickte Jack forsch an. Eigentlich war es schwachsinnig ihn etwas zu fragen, er war am schlafen und würde ohnehin nicht hören, was er sagte.

Wahrscheinlich murmelte er nur belangloses Zeug, Dinge die einfach keinen Sinn ergaben. Wie es schlafende manchmal taten.

„Ich hab... keine Angst .. zu... zu sterben..." stöhnte Jack und warf seinen Kopf nach links.

„Ihr werdet nicht sterben!" sagte James hart. _Noch nicht_, setzte er wehmütig in Gedanken hinzu.

Jack seufzte kurz, dann wiederholte er seine Worte nocheinmal.

„Ich hab keine Angst zu sterben..." rief er, doch seine Augen bleiben weiter geschlossen. James erstarrte als Jack weitersprach.

„Solange du bei mir bist!"

James keuchte kurz und starrte Jacks schlafenden Köper an. Hatte er das gerade geträumt?

„Was redet Ihr da!" fragte er irritiert und schüttelte den Kopf, aber Jack gab keine Antwort mehr.

Er schien tief und fest zu schlafen.

Jack erwachte früh am Morgen in seinem Bett. Es war noch dämmerig und er konnte kaum etwas im Zimmer erkennen, aber er fühlte sich fitter denn je.

Er musste sich nicht einmal den Schlaf aus den Augen reiben, so wach war er.

Glücklich setzte er sich auf um etwas zu trinken, doch als er nach rechts blickte hielt er in seinem Vorhaben inne.

Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, saß dort auf einem Stuhl, direkt neben ihm, der Commodore und schlief.

Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und griff dann vorsichtig nach dem Glas auf seinem Nachttisch. Da es noch immer recht dunkel war musste er das Glas ertasten und mit einem lauten Klirren schmiss er die Kerze samt Teller vom Nachttisch.

Jack verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Das war so typisch für ihn, wenn er einmal leise sein wollte, machte er einen Lärm der eine ganze Horde Elefanten aufwecken würde.

Der Commodore regte sich leicht in seinem Stuhl, dann war Ruhe.

Jack atmete erleichtert auf, anscheinend hatte er einen festen Schlaf.

„Was tut Ihr da?" ertönte eine Stimme plötzlich und Jack fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

Er war doch aufgewacht.

„Ich wollte etwas trinken" murmelte Jack und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. Er hatte irgendwie keine Lust mit dem Commodore zu reden. Aus _irgendeinem _Grund war ihm nicht wohl dabei.

Er hörte wie die Kerze aufgehoben wurde und schließlich den ganzen Raum erhellte. Leicht geblendet kniff Jack die Augen zusammen, als er sie langsam wieder öffnete hielt ihm der Commodore sein Glas vor die Nase.

Ruppig nahm er es entgegen und trank zwei Schlücke, dann umklammerte er es und starrte stur geradeaus.

„Kann es sein das Ihr beleidigt seid?"

Jack erwürgte ihn kurz in Gedanke, atmete tief ein und antwortete nicht.

„Hättet ihr vielleicht die Güte mir zu erklären warum?"

Jetzt spielte er wieder das Unschuldslamm, vor ein paar Stunden wollte er ihn noch hängen!

Wütend wandte er seinen Kopf und blickte ihn an.

„Ich finde es nicht so toll, aus einer Laune heraus gehängt zu werden!"

James lächelte kurz.

„Und ich mag es nicht wenn meine Gefangenen versuchen zu fliehen!"

Jack schnaubte kurz und starrte dann wieder geradeaus.

Es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn mit einem Commodore zu diskutieren, obwohl er heute schon viel besser gelaunt war als gestern.

„Darf ich dann erfahren wann ich nun gehängt werde?"

Norrington überlegte kurz, dann blickte er Jack und grinste.

„Kommt darauf an, ob Ihr mir mit Eurem Vorsprung entkommt"

Interessiert legte Jack den Kopf schräg.

„Ich bekomme noch mal einen Vorsprung?" fragte er und machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. Norrington nickte.

„Natürlich, er wurde schließlich nicht genutzt und ich muss fair bleiben."

Jetzt plötzlich sprach er wieder von fair, aber was gestern gelaufen war, war alles andere als fair gewesen.

„Wann?"

„Wann Ihr wollt!"

Jack nickte und stand dann auf. Verwundert verfolgte der Commodore die Bewegungen des Piraten.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa jetzt, oder?"

Jack blickte ihm fest in die Augen und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen.

„Okay" meinte Norrington und sah zu ihm rüber.

„_einundzwanzig..._" wieder blickte er irritiert, denn Jack bewegte sich genau wie das letzte Mal nicht, aber diesmal sah er wesentlich gefasster aus „_zweiundzwaaaaaaanzig..._" Noch immer stand der Pirat wartend vor ihm.

Hatte er nicht mitbekommen das er zählte?

„Warum lauft Ihr nicht?" fragte James nun leicht genervt.

Jack lächelte, kam auf ihn zu und fasste ihn bei den Schultern.

Dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte in sein Ohr.

„_Ich möchte nicht ohne dich gehen, James" _hauchte er und James bekam eine Gänsehaut. Das war das erste Mal das Jack ihn beim Vornamen nannte.

Wieder blickte er ihm erst in die Augen und beugte sich dann wieder vor, diesmal zu seinen Lippen.

Sanft und fordernd trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und zum ersten Mal ließ James sich völlig fallen.


	10. Aussprache

Kapitel 10 - Aussprache

„_Ich möchte nicht ohne dich gehen, James" hauchte er und James bekam eine Gänsehaut. Das war das erste Mal das Jack ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Wieder blickte er ihm erst in die Augen und beugte sich dann wieder vor, diesmal zu seinen Lippen._

_Sanft und fordernd trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und zum ersten Mal ließ James sich völlig fallen._

James kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis seine Lippen sich von denen des Piraten lösten... Piraten?

Da war doch was...

Oh mein Gott!!! Er hatte einen Piraten geküsst! Einen Gesetzesbrecher, einen Feind, genauer gesagt _seinen_ Feind!

Dafür konnte er selbst an den Henker kommen!

James blickte seinem gegenüber an, welcher schadenfroh grinste.

„Bist du jetzt so erschrocken, weil du dir das schon immer gewünscht hast, oder weil ich es war der dich geküsst hat?" fragte er sanft und hatte dabei einen Gesichtsausdruck an sich, bei dem sich James zwingen musste ihm nicht gleich um den Hals zu fallen.

„Eigentlich..." begann er, würde jedoch von Jack unterbrochen, der anscheinend gar keine Antwort hören wollte.

„Vielmehr ist es wohl die Tatsache das dir klar wurde, das ich dein Feind bin. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass ich an den Henker komme und du wahrscheinlich mit. Das zeigt uns wieder das der nette Commodore die Regeln gebrochen hat und sich vielleicht mit einem Piraten einlässt, welcher bestimmt drei Mal die Krone verraten hat und dazu noch ein paar andere nicht nennenswerte Dinge getan hat. Demnach..."

„Jack, halt den Mund!" rief James schließlich genervt und Jack sah ihn mit noch immer offenen Mund an.

Wenn James eines wirklich hasste, dann waren es Jacks vollkommen sinnlose Reden, die er mit wilder Hand und Fuß – Gestik verstärkte und einfach kein Ende fand.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?!" rief James verzweifelt und der Pirat verdrehte die Augen.

„Das wollte ich gerade fragen, aber du lässt mich ja nicht ausreden!"

Der Commodore winkte kopfschüttelnd ab und ließ sich seufzend auf dem Bett nieder, während Jack sich wahllos ein Brötchen vom Tablett auf dem Nachttisch nahm und reinbiss.

„Eigentlich wäre mein Problem gelöst, wenn ich dich einfach der East India Trading Company übergebe und die dich hängen," meinte er ruhig und Jack hielt in seiner Bewegung inne „doch seltsamerweise, möchte ich das nicht mehr!"

Der Pirat lächelte übertrieben und stopfte sich anschließend ein Stück Brötchen in den Mund. Er fühlte sich so fit wie nie.

Einige Minuten lang herrschte schweigen welches nur von Jacks Schmatzen durchbrochen wurde.

Der Commodore überlegte fieberhaft, so oder so kam er aus dieser Sache nicht heil raus. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach übergeben und ihm seinen Schicksal überlassen, dazu hatte er ihn wirklich zu gerne.

Aber was sollte er tun?

Niemals wäre es ihm gestattet den Piraten einfach laufen zu lassen, dann würde man ihn selbst hängen und das war nun auch nicht ganz der Sinn der Sache.

Es war einfach aussichtslos. Ein Commodore durfte einfach nicht gemeinsame Sache mit einem Piraten machen!

„Sag mal," meinte James nach kurzer Zeit und Jack blickte ihn fragend an „Hast du das eben eigentlich nur gemacht damit ich dich laufen lasse, oder war das Ernst?"

Mit einer weitausholenden Geste legte Jack sein Brötchen beiseite und setzte sich schließlich neben den Commodore aufs Bett.

„Meinst du wirklich ich würde dir einfach irgendwas erzählen?! Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet James und in letzter Zeit hab ich dich von einer Seite kennen gelernt die mir eigentlich ganz gut gefällt. Ich möchte wirklich nicht ohne dich gehen, auch wenn ich eine realistische Chance hätte!"

James lächelte kurz, dann blickte er nachdenklich zum Fenster. Es gab einfach so vieles das gegen Jacks Worte sprach.

„Und trotzdem wolltest du flüchten!" flüsterte er und Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, du wolltest mich hängen!"

„Du hast hier ja auch mit diesem Weibsbild..." James unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Kopfschütteln. Das sollte er besser nicht sagen.

„Was hab ich?!"

„Du weißt schon..."

Der Pirat sah ihn forsch an, stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn hin, so dass James keine andere Wahl hatte als ihn anzusehen.

„Aye. Ich habe sie geküsst, das weiß ich und was habe ich noch gemacht?"

James zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern, warum konnte er das Thema nicht einfach ruhen lassen. Eigentlich wollte er doch gar nichts davon wissen.

Nervös schwieg er. Es wäre besser jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen.

Fassungslos schüttelte Jack den Kopf, so dass seine langen zotteligen Haare hin und her schwangen.

„Kann es sein das du dir irgendetwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast und mich nur aus Eifersucht hängen lassen wolltest?"

James zuckte ganz leicht mit den Schultern. Jack hatte ja so was von Recht.

„Kann sein..." murmelte er kleinlaut und wartete schon auf den großen Knall von Jack. Aber dieser blieb aus.

„Das ist..." begann Jack und suchte nach den richtigen Worten „irgendwie süß!"

Überrascht blickte James auf.

Sollte das etwa ein Scherz sein?

James hätte ihn ohne weiteres hängen lassen und er war ihm überhaupt nicht böse. Nahmen Piraten das etwa nicht so Ernst?

„Findest du das denn nicht schlimm?" fragte er irritiert und Jack lächelte kurz, drehte sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Nein eigentlich nicht," meinte er leise „Jetzt wo ich den Grund weiß kann ich es verstehen. Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht anders gemacht..."

Es war unmöglich diese Person zu verstehen.

Hätte Jack das mit ihm gemacht wäre er garantiert ausgeflippt.

„Aber noch mal auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück," meinte er plötzlich und drehte sich wieder um „Was machen wir jetzt? Hast du einen Plan?"

Da war es wieder.

Das unausweichliche Problem.

Was konnte er tun um weder sich noch Jack zu gefährden. Irgendwie musste es doch Möglich sein, dass sie beide überlebten.

„Na ja. Wenn du kein Pirat wärst, wäre es einfacher. Wir würden uns irgendwo ein Haus holen und wären glücklich bis ans Ende unserer Tage!"

Jack blickte ihn irritiert an.

„Und die Abenteuer?"

„Welche Abenteuer?"

Jacks Gesicht bildete ein einziges Fragezeichen und er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich bis ans Ende meiner Tage in ein und der selben Hütte wohne. Ich will aufs Meer, ich will auf die Pearl und ich will Abenteuer und natürlich Rum!" rief er aus und James sah leicht entsetzt aus „Deshalb wollte ich mit dem Plan eher etwas wissen das mir sagt wie wir beide zur Pearl gelangen und ungesehen davon segeln können!"

Erschrocken hatte James die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte seinen gegenüber an. Das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein!

„Du erwartest doch nicht das ich mit dir auf die Pearl komme und andere Leute ausbeute?!"

Jack lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Fensterbank und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit! Ich weiß das du durchaus das Zeug zum Pirat hättest und ich will wirklich nicht ohne dich gehen!"

Nein, das ging zu weit. Niemals würde James zum Piraten werden. Das war wirklich zu viel. Vielleicht hatte er das Zeug dazu, aber den Mumm besaß er nicht.

Sein Leben lang hatte er das Gesetz geachtet und auch niemals einen Zeh darüber gestreckt und jetzt sollte er all das aufgeben?!

Keine Chance!

So gerne er den Piraten auch hatte, aber das würde er nicht tun.

James schüttelte heftig den Kopf und stand auf.

„Nein. Alles, Jack, aber das mache ich garantiert nicht. Ich werde nicht zum Piraten. Nicht in diesem Leben und auch nicht im nächsten!"

Seltsamerweise nahm Jack ihm das wohl überhaupt nicht übel. Er lächelte nur und nickte kurz.

„Das dachte ich mir fast!"

Immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht trat er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm dem Commodore kurzerhand die Perücke vom Kopf.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen wie du ohne das blöde Teil aussiehst!" grinste er und fuhr ihm liebevoll durch die kurzen hellbraunen Haare.

James hatte keine Einwände dagegen, im Gegenteil, es bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut, als er Jacks Atem so dicht vor sich spürte.

„Irgendwie schaffen wir das schon..." sagte Jack sanft und küsste ihn noch einmal.

„_Irgendwie schaffen wir das schon..." sagte Jack sanft und küsste ihn noch einmal_, und ich weiß auch schon wie, dachte er und grinste in Gedanken.

Jack hatte genau gewusst das der Commodore nicht mit ihm auf die Pearl wollte und genau für diesen Fall hatte er sich schon einen Plan überlegt.

Liebevoll zog Jack seinen gegenüber an sich ran und drückte ihn fest an sich während er langsam seine Zunge nach vorne schob und zart mit der von James spielte.

Er wollte wirklich nicht ohne ihn gehen. Zwar wusste er nicht ob es hier um Liebe ging oder einfach nur Zuneigung, aber er wollte diesen Mann bei sich haben, er wollte ihn spüren.

Langsam schob er James und sich nach vorne in Richtung Bett, stieß ihn schließlich dort drauf und beugte sich über ihn um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Diesmal aber wesentlich schneller und fester.

Hastig machte er sich an den Knöpfen von James Uniform zu schaffen, welche nach kurzer Zeit eine leicht blasse Brust entblößte.

James wehte sich gegen nichts von dem was Jack tat, wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht was auf ihn zu kommen würde.

Jack ließ seine Hände über seine Brust gleiten und küsste sanft runter zu seinem Hals. James entfuhr ein leichtes Stöhnen und seine Hände gruben sich in die Haare des Piraten.

„James," hauchte Jack, nahe an seinem Ohr „Ich möchte dich, jetzt!"

James öffnete erschrocken die Augen und blickte ihn unsicher an.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht..."

Jack sah ihn schlucken, als er sich fester an ihn drückte und er deutlich Jacks Erregung an seinem Bein spüren konnte.

„Ich habe nicht vor dir weh zu tun... lass dich einfach fallen!"

James nickte gehorsam, schloss die Augen und überließ Jack die Macht.


	11. Forever yours

**_Kapitel 11 – Forever yours_**

Es war mitten in der Nacht, Jack lag mit geöffneten Augen im Bett und starrte vor sich in die Dunkelheit. Neben ihm in seinem Arm, hörte er den ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atem des Commodores, welcher friedlich schlief.

Jack hatte ihn absichtlich bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung getrieben, auch wenn es ihm gleichzeitig auch viel Vergnügen bereitet hatte. Ein Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht, als er an ihre Vereinigung dachte, doch im nächsten Moment wurde er schon wieder ernst.

Dies war der perfekte Zeitpunkt um seinen Plan durchzusetzen. Die Pearl war noch da, das spürte er.

„Commodore," zischte Jack und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, James gab keine Regung von sich „Commodore James Norrington" wiederholte er etwas lauter und James gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich. Das war ausgezeichnet, anscheinend hatte der werte Commodore einen sehr festen Schlaf.

„Die nächsten paar Minuten, werden ein wenig ruckeln, aber lass dich davon nicht beirren!" sagte Jack grinsend, legte sich den Arm von James um die Schulter und zog ihn in den Stand. Sein Kopf sank kraftlos an seine Brust und er schnarchte kurz.

Umständlich schleifte er James zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er hoffte dass alles genau so klappte wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Dieser Plan war absolut verrückt und nur ein „Captain Jack Sparrow" konnte mit so etwas erfolg haben, soviel stand fest.

„Commodore," rief ein verschlafener Gilette und fuhr vom Stuhl, vor der Tür hoch „ich dachte schon Ihr wäret eingeschlafen…"

Irritiert wanderte sein Blick von seinem Commodore zu dem Piraten und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was habt Ihr mit ihm gemacht, Pirat?" fragte er schroff und Jack bemühte sich unschuldig zu klingen.

„Nichts, darauf gebe ich mein Piratenehrenwort. Er war nur etwas müde und möchte das ich ihn zur Swann Villa bringe."

Ungläubig blickte Gilette ihn an.

„Das ist ein wirklich kläglicher versuch, Sparrow. Warum sollte er um zwei Uhr morgens zur Villa wollen? Und wieso sollte er einen zum Tode verurteilten Piraten dorthin mitnehmen?!"

Jack zuckte umständlich mit den Schultern.

„Weiß ich nicht. Die müssen irgendwas vereinbart haben. Anscheinend soll ich diese Nacht noch gehängt werden, aber vorher soll er mit mir beim Governor vorbeischauen. Soll eine streng geheime Sache sein. Die wollen wohl so eine Szene wie beim letzten Mal vermeiden" sagte Jack und versuchte ein schlecht gelauntes Gesicht aufzusetzen um nicht allzu locker von seinem zukünftigen Tod zu sprechen.

Gilette war von seiner Geschichte jedoch gar nicht überzeugt, natürlich klang das alles ein wenig lahm, aber einen Versuch war es immerhin wert gewesen. An den bevorstehenden Streit mit James, wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Er würde sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn er erfuhr, was Jack vorgehabt hatte.

„Commodore Norrington, seit Ihr ansprechbar?" fragte Gilette unnötigerweise, denn selbst ein blinder konnte hören, dass der Commodore tief und fest schlief. Doch zu Jacks Überraschung antwortete er tatsächlich.

„Sicher…" grunzte er und sein Kopf hing noch immer kraftlos auf seiner Schulter.

Gilette hielt irritiert inne und wandte sich dann noch mal an seinen Commodore.

„Ist es wahr, was der Pirat da erzählt?"

„Ich hab auch einen Namen!" protestierte Jack und mimte die beleidigte Leberwurst.

„Ist es wahr, was Sparrow erzählt?" verbesserte er sich ungeduldig und blickte zu James. Dieser schien seine Worte gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, wie auch, er schlief doch eigentlich.

Als Gilette gerade Luft holte um noch einmal zu fragen, hob der Commodore kurz den Kopf.

„Ich bin völlig seiner Meinung…" sagte er schlaftrunken und seufzte noch ein „Jack" hinterher, dann ließ er den Kopf wieder sinken.

Jack konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, so einfach hatte er es sich wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Wenn Gilette ihn jetzt gehen ließ war er frei… fast zumindest. Er musste dann immer noch aus diesem Gebäude hinaus kommen.

„Ähm.." machte Gilette „Ich weiß ja nicht ob das ein so gute…"

„Du bist entlassen!" keifte James hart, ohne aufzublicken. Jack wusste nicht genau, ob James alles mitbekommen hatte, wahrscheinlich nicht. Er musste das alles wohl für einen Traum halten, oder er sprach öfter im Schlaf und befand sich in einem Traum, indem seine Antworten zufällig auf den Vorfall hier passten.

Jack blickte zu Gilette, welcher vollkommen blass geworden war und erschrocken schluckte. Unfähig ein Wort zu sagen starrte er den schlafenden Commodore an.

„Er meint es nicht so hart," flüsterte Jack ihm zu „Wenn du mir den unauffälligsten Weg hier raus zeigst, werde ich ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen"

Jack zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu und Gilette betrachtete ihn mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick.

„Das würdet Ihr tun?"

Jack nickte überzeugend und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie ein Mensch nur so blöd sein konnte. Diese ganze Sache stinkte doch gewaltig. Ein normaler Mensch musste doch sehen, dass die Geschichte von vorne bis hinten nicht stimmte.

Aber gut, was sollte er schon tun. Er konnte einen Befehl seines Commodores nicht verweigern, nur weil er ihn nicht für zurechnungsfähig empfand. Das würde ihm eine Menge Ärger einbringen. Doch wenn er den Befehl befolgte, würde er wahrscheinlich genauso Ärger bekommen.

Jack unterdrückte den Mitleid, den er plötzlich für diesen Kerl empfand.

„Okay," meinte er entschlossen „aber er sollte besser seine Perücke aufziehen."

Wieder nickte Jack, die hatte er völlig vergessen. Ohne Perücke erkannte man gar nicht seinen Stand. Der konnte ihm eventuell noch von Nutzem sein, oder auch nicht.

„Sie liegt auf dem Bett" sagte Jack knapp und wartete als Gilette ins Zimmer lief und kurz darauf mit der Perücke wieder heraus kam. Ohne große Sorgfalt setzten sie ihm das Kunsthaar auf und marschierten los.

Er hatte wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand. Begleitet von Gilette, würde ihn garantiert keiner mehr hier drinnen aufhalten. Und wenn Gilette ihm wirklich den unauffälligsten Weg zeigte, konnte ihm erst recht nichts passieren.

Jack keuchte verschwitzt, als sie endlich den Ausgang erreichten. Sie waren keinem Menschen begegnet, auf dem Weg nach draußen. Aber so langsam wurde ihm der Commodore schwer in den Armen, besonders seine linke Seite wurde sehr belastet, doch Jack war entschlossen sich möglichst nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Jetzt nur noch die Strasse vorne runter und dann rechts. Dort ist die Villa" erklärte ihm Gilette und blieb an der Tür stehen. „Bringt ihn heil dorthin und vergesst nicht ein Wort für mich einzulegen."

„Daran werde ich natürlich denken, vielen Dank." , sagte er dankbar, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg die Straße hinunter. Um diese Uhrzeit, war nicht viel los auf den Straßen, um genau zu sein, gar nichts. Das war sein Glück.

Ohne sich umzudrehen lief er weiter die Straße hinunter, als er schließlich an die Abbiegung kam, an der es runter zu Swann Villa ging, drehte er sich zum ersten mal um.

Die Tür des Gebäudes hatte sich geschlossen und Gilette war nicht mehr zu sehen. Allerdings war es möglich, dass er irgendwo aus dem Fenster blickte und ihn beobachtete. Das konnte er jedoch nicht erkennen.

Zum Hafen ging es nach links.

Es war nicht mehr weit bis dorthin, wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er die Pearl noch rechtzeitig erreichen, selbst wenn Gilette seinen Plan durchschaute und ihm hinterher rannte. Doch Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Kondition noch solange durchhielt. Er war jetzt schon am Keuchen, da er sich noch immer nicht ganz erholt hatte und auch die meiste Zeit nur im Bett gelegen hatte. Dieser Weg hätte ihn schon ohne das Gewicht von James zum Schwitzen gebracht, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl als es zu versuchen.

Schwer atmend stapfte er den Weg hinunter zum Hafen, er ging so schnell er konnte und drehte sich immer wieder kurz um, um zu sehen ob jemand hinter ihm her war. Doch selbst als er den Hafen erreicht hatte, war noch niemand zu sehen.

Anscheinend hatte ihn niemand gesehen.

Sein Herz, welches ohnehin schon schneller schlug als sonst, schlug noch einen Takt schneller als er die Pearl vor sich erkannte. Er spürte einen starken Schmerz in seiner Magengegend als ihm bewusst wurde wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte.

Seufzend ließ er James langsam auf den Boden sinken und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Seine, eigentlich verheilte, Wunde begann langsam wieder zu schmerzen und er stützte sich auf seine Knie und rang nach Luft.

Er hoffte wirklich, dass er die fehlende Kondition auf seine Wunde schieben konnte und dass es nicht an seinem fortschreitenden Alter lag.

„Gibbs," rief er leise und blickte hoch zum Schiff „Ist irgendjemand da? Hier ist euer Captain."

Er sah Cottons bärtiges Gesicht über die Rehling blicken und war erleichtert das man ihn sofort gehört hatte.

„Cotton, schick mir jemanden runter, der uns hoch holt. Alleine schaffe ich es nicht."

Er sah das erstaunte Gesicht von Cotton, der sich jedoch sofort umdrehte um seinem Befehl nachzukommen.

--

„Mein Gott, Jack. Du weißt gar nicht wie du uns erschreckt hast. Wir dachten Bobby hätte dich umgebracht. Er hat in Tortuga so seltsame Andeutungen gemacht. Wir konnten es nicht glauben!" rief Gibbs und trat in Jacks Kajüte.

Jack hatte den Commodore in sein Bett gelegt und war gerade dabei ihn zuzudecken als Gibbs ins Zimmer kam.

„Er hat auf mich geschossen und ist wohl geflohen als der Commodore kam" meinte Jack knapp und blickte kurz zu Gibbs rüber.

„Der Commodore? Hat er dich geschnappt? Jack, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Erzähl mir was passiert ist!" forderte Gibbs ungeduldig und Jack runzelte die Stirn.

„Er hat mich geschnappt und er hat mich von einem Arzt behandeln lassen," murmelte er unsicher und war einen kurzen Blick zu James, der immer noch friedlich schlief. Anscheinend hatte Gibbs ihn noch gar nicht erkannt und selbst wenn hatte er keine Ahnung wie er es ihm erklären sollte.

Immerhin war er Commodore und ihn mitzunehmen, stellte ein großes Risiko dar.

„Captain," ertönte eine panische Stimme an der Tür und als Jack sich umwandte entdeckte er Ragetti. „Die Soldaten schießen wieder auf uns. Aber nicht so lustlos, wie die ganzen letzten Tage, es sind doppelt so viele und sie sehen sehr wütend aus!"

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ihr los segeln sollt?!" fauchte Jack wütend und schritt zur Tür. Der dünne blonde Mann, wirkte augenblicklich ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

„Wir dachten wir hätten noch Zeit…" begann er, aber Jack schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab.

„Wir verlassen jetzt augenblicklich diesen Hafen und wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt, werfe ich die ganze Mannschaft, den Haien vor!"

Hastig stolperte Ragetti aus seinem Blickfeld und Jack drehte sich wütend um. Sie hatten anscheinend endlich seinen Plan durchschaut.

Nachdenklich schritt er zu James herüber und betrachtete ihn.

„Forever yours," sagte er lächelnd.

Die Stimme von Gibbs, dessen Anwesenheit er völlig vergessen hatte, riss ihn aus seiner Trance.

„Jack," keuchte er entsetzt „Bei allen Göttern… Was hast du getan?!"


	12. Gefangen auf der Pearl

_**Kapitel 12 - Gefangen auf der Pearl **_

Es war früh am Morgen als James erwachte, er brauchte einen Moment ehe er wusste wer der Mann war, der ihn fest umklammert hielt und noch tief schlief.

„Jack" rief er erschrocken und rüttelte an der Schulter des Piraten, doch dieser machte keine Anstalten aufzuwachen „Jack, wach auf! Das Zimmer schaukelt!"

„Schon klar…" nuschelte er, seufzte kurz und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Der Commodore schnaubte verärgert, stand auf und wankte barfuß zum Fenster. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte befand er sich hier auf einem Schiff. Dies war jedenfalls nicht das Zimmer, in dem er letzte Nacht eingeschlafen war und das es schaukelte bestärkte seinen Verdacht nur noch. Hier das war ein enger Raum, mit einem kleinen Holzbett, einem Schreibtisch, vor dem ein Stuhl stand, auf dem Jacks Mantel hing. Höhepunkt des Zimmers war das riesige Fenster durch das er momentan blickte.

Die Aussicht machte klar das er Recht gehabt hatte.

Um ihn herum befand sich nichts als das weite und endlose Meer. Keine Insel, kein Strand und kein Blick auf seine Villa, in der er noch vor kurzem gewesen war.

So weit das Auge reichte, war nur Wasser zu sehen.

„Jack!", rief er wieder, eilte zurück zum Bett und zog dem Piraten die Decke weg „Jack, wir wurden entführt!"

Als Antwort bekam er nicht mehr als ein lautes Schnarchen. So langsam wurde er wirklich wütend. Sie befanden sich hier in einer ernsten Lage und der Pirat schlief wie ein Stein.

„Oh nein!! Der gute Rum!!" rief er schließlich laut und die Worte erzielten endlich die gewünschte Wirkung. Sofort saß Jack aufrecht im Bett und blickte James entsetzt an.

„Was ist mit dem Rum?"

„Nichts. Aber es freut mich das du erwacht bist" sagte der Commodore trocken, während Jack ihn zuerst schockiert und dann wütend anstarrte.

„Tu das nie wieder!" brachte er wütend hervor, während er sich umständlich aus dem Bett erhob.

„Jack wir sind auf einem Schiff, sie haben uns entführt. Ich trage keine Perücke, vermutlich wissen diese Irren gar nicht mit wem sie es zu tun haben.", aufgeregt schritt James im Zimmer auf und ab. Er hatte keine Ahnung in wessen Fängen er sich momentan befand und noch weniger wusste er was sie mit ihnen vorhatten.

Vielleicht waren es Kannibalen und sie wollte sie verspeisen?

Oder sie wussten das er Commodore war und versuchten nun Lösegeld zu fordern… Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten.

Entgegen James Vermutung blieb Jack vollkommen ruhig, er schien sich von seiner Panik überhaupt nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, sondern griff seelenruhig nach seinen Stiefeln und zog sie an.

„Im Schreibtisch, die unterste Schublade.." murmelte er bloß.

Irritiert blieb James stehen und blinzelte. Langsam ging er zum Schreibtisch und öffnete besagte Schublade.

Da war sie.

Seine Perücke.

Woher wusste Jack das?

Fragend blickte er zu dem Piraten, der sich leicht unbehaglich am Bart zupfte.

„Hmm… entführt, also?" wiederholte er James Worte.

Konnte es sein, dass Jack mehr wusste als er vorgab?

„Jack, bitte sag mir, das du hiermit nichts zu tun hast!" James schloss die Augen und versuchte in Gedanken bis drei zu zählen, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Also im Grunde…"

„Jack Sparrow!" zischte James wütend und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen „Hast du mich hierher gebracht?"

Der Pirat kratzte sich kurz am Kopf und machte eine ausholende Geste. Verzweifelt öffnete er den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Es schien, als suchte er nach den richtigen Worten.

„Reg dich bitte nicht auf, okay? Das hat mich viel Kraft gekostet, du bist nicht gerade ein Fliegengewicht!"

James konnte das nicht fassen. Er hatte doch klar gemacht, dass er dieses Leben nicht wollte und Jack hatte ihn trotzdem hierher verschleppt. Und er sah nicht einmal ein, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Du bringst mich auf der Stelle zurück! Gilette kann was erleben, er hatte den Auftrag Wache zu halten!"

Kopfschüttelnd stand Jack auf, nahm seinen Mantel vom Stuhl und zog ihn an.

„Ich kann dich nicht zurück bringen. Die würden mich sofort hängen…"

„Das hättest du auch verdient!"

„… und dich gleich dazu. Gilette hat nur deine Befehle befolgt, du hast ihm gedroht, ihn zu entlassen. Das hat ihm ganz schön Angst gemeint. Er tat mir ehrlich ein bisschen Leid. Der arme Kerl, im Grunde ist er ja gar kein übler…"

„Was hab ich?" unterbrach James den Redeschwall seines Gegenübers.

„Na ja, ich war positiv überrascht, als ich erfuhr das du im Schlaf redest. Das kam mir in dem Moment ganz gelegen, denn Gilette wollte mich so nicht gehen lassen. Wirklich ein netter Kerl."

Jack zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, nahm seinen Hut vom Schreibtisch und setzte ihn auf.

Fassungslos starrte er Jack an. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein, er saß in der Falle. Wenn das alles so stimmte, dann hatte Jack Recht. Er würde sofort an den Galgen kommen, wenn sie wussten, dass er mit einem Piraten gemeinsame Sache machte.

„Komm wir gehen frühstücken!" rief Jack fröhlich und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Warte Jack!" sagte der Commodore scharf und Jack blieb stehen „Du denkst ans Frühstück, nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass du mein Leben ruiniert hast?! Jack, ich werde nie wieder zurück können, dass war mein Lebensinhalt, es hatte einen Sinn, dass ich Commodore bin. Ich mag meinen Status und ich will garantiert nicht auf einem stinkenden Schiff mit einem Haufen betrunkener Piraten rumhocken!"

Jack hob kurz eine Augenbraue und seufzte dann. Sollten ihn seine Worte getroffen haben, so zeigte er es nicht.

„Vielleicht passt du doch besser zu Lizzy, als wir dachten. Na ja.." er zuckte mit den Schultern „Du bist wirklich wahnsinnig süß wenn du dich aufregst. Gehen wir jetzt frühstücken, oder was?"

Wieder einmal hatte Jack sich umgedreht und war schon dabei die Tür zu öffnen.

„Warte Jack!"

Nocheinmal seufzte er und drehte sich langsam wieder um.

„Ja ich habs kapiert, ich hab dein Leben ruiniert, du bist kreuz-unglücklich und kannst mich nicht leiden!" Jack machte eine gelangweilte Geste und James runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein…" meinte er verwirrt und deutete auf seine Füße „Ich habe keine Schuhe!"

Verblüfft blickte Jack auf seine Füße und einen Moment später nickte er wissend.

„Ja richtig, die hab ich vergessen mitzunehmen!"

Mit neuen Schuhen, die mehr alt als neu aussahen, kamen sie vom Frühstück hoch ans Deck und James genoss für einen Moment die raue Seeluft. Zwar hatte er sich mit seinem Schicksal noch nicht angefreundet, aber dennoch würde er versuchen das beste daraus zu machen. Was nicht hieß, das er Jack einfach so verzeihen würde.

Dieser jedoch hatte sich schleunigst an sein Ruder begeben und schien nichts außer sich und das weite Meer zu sehen.

James bezweifelte in diesem Moment stark, dass Jack jemals jemanden mehr lieben würde als die See.

„Morgen Commodore," begrüßte ihn ein Mann, den er wage als Mr. Gibbs erkannte „Gut geschlafen?"

James warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der ihn sofort verstummen ließ. Diese Kerle brauchten nicht zu denken, dass er nun Piraten weniger verachtenswert fand, nur weil er auf diesem Schiff festsaß.

„Hör mal, du kannst nicht ewig auf uns alle sauer sein. Es ist nun einmal passiert und durch deine schlechte Laune wird es sich auch nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Du kannst Jack nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen. Wir sind hier auf einem Schiff und müssen nun mal miteinander klar kommen, egal ob es uns passt oder nicht!" schimpfte Gibbs und verschwand sofort, nachdem er geendet hatte.

Es stimmte.

Er hatte Recht und das wusste James auch. Er konnte nicht ewig trübsal blasen, egal wie sehr er Jack auch momentan hasste. Im Grunde hatte er keine Wahl und damit musste er klar kommen.

Seufzend schritt er zu Jack rüber und stellte sich neben ihn. Nicht weit von der Pearl entfernt befand sich ein zweitest Piratenschiff, dass ihm wage bekannt vorkam.

„Was ist das für ein Schiff?" fragte er Jack und dieser verzog das Gesicht.

„Die Thunderstruck" meinte er knapp und gab zu verstehen, dass er nicht weiter auf dieses Schiff eingehen wollte.

„Das sind die, die Port Royale überfallen haben nicht wahr? Das ist der Pirat der dich angeschossen hat!" meinte James und ignorierte Jacks unwillen.

„Schon möglich.", murrte er schlecht gelaunt.

„Schon möglich?!" keuchte James, er packte Jack hart am Arm und zerrte ihn zu der Rehling. „Das ist das Schiff, das weißt du ganz genau. Dieser Kerl dort wollte dich umbringen. Wenn du noch ein wenig Vernunft in deinem versoffenen Hirn hast, dann segelst du da rüber und greifst an!"

Jack blickte einen Moment nachdenklich zu dem Schiff rüber, dann wandte er sich ab und seufzte.

Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu seinem Steuer zurück.

„Gegen die haben wir keine Chance, die sind stärker geworden und ehrlich gesagt sehe ich da auch keinen Sinn drin."

James blickte den braunhaarigen Piraten irritiert an. War das noch der selbe Pirat, den er durch die halbe Karibik gejagt hatte?

„Du bist Captain Jack Sparrow! Du bist einer der gefürchtesten Piraten. Jeder der dich ansatzweise kennt, würde sagen, dass Jack Sparrow sich so was nicht gefallen lässt, selbst wenn er bei seiner Racheaktion stirbt!"

Jack knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen und blickte den Commodore an.

„Das klingt aber gar nicht nach dir.", murmelte er kurz.

„Dann kennst du mich nicht richtig. Ich würde mir so etwas nicht gefallen lassen."

„Eigentlich hast du Recht.." meinte Jack knapp, noch einmal blickte er schweigend auf sein Steuerrad, ehe er es dann mit einer Wucht herumriss. „In Ordnung, schnappen wir ihn!"

James lächelte und blickte mit Vorfreude und gleichzeitiger Unruhe, der immer näher kommenden Thunderstruck entgegen.


End file.
